The Tale of The Devil Inside
by Misora Daniels
Summary: UA. Naruto, Haku, Gaara et Kimimaro s'évadent d'un laboratoire et découvriront petit à petit la vraie vie et leurs origines grâce à de nouveles rencontres. Nouveau chapitre en ligne!
1. Prologue

Coucou, voici le premier chapitre de The Tale of The Devil Inside et quelques précisions sur l'histoire :

1 : C'est une UA, donc l'univers de Naruto est différent de celui du manga. Nos héros ont d'ailleurs pour la plupart une vingtaine d'années.

2 : Certains personnages seront totalement OOC pour les besoins de l'histoire.

3 : D'autres verront leur sexe changer, Naruto en premier.

Bon, passons aux avertissements classiques :

Disclaimers : Naruto et ses amis ne sont pas à moi mais au grand Kishimoto-sensei.

Genre : UA, surnaturel, romance het et shonen-ai.

Rating : K+

Couple : Aucun pour le moment.

Dans le contexte, sensei veut dire docteur et certains mots sont écrits en gras italiques de façon volontaire. C'est tout à part, reviews please !

**Première partie : Evasions :**

Prologue : Le départ :

L'histoire commença dans un laboratoire coupé de tout situé dans une forêt n'ayant rien à envier à l'Amazonie. Le maître de ces lieux, un certain Orochimaru fut en train de se reposer tranquillement dans la pénombre de sa chambre quand son assistant Kabuto ouvrit doucement la porte. Le scientifique ne fut nullement surpris quant à cette arrivée discrète, le jeune Yakushi savait mieux que quiconque qu'il détestait être dérangé lors de ces moments de détente.

S'il était là, c'était certainement pour une urgence. « Orochimaru-sensei, fit Kabuto en faisant sa courbette habituelle, nous avons un problème.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kabuto ?, demanda l'homme-serpent en s'étirant paresseusement dans son lit, laissant ainsi entrevoir son torse d'une pâleur maladive.

- Les cobayes du projet Sanctuary se sont évadés. »

Orochimaru n'en perdit pas son flegme pour autant. Il posa simplement cette question : « Et tu n'as rien fait pour les en empêcher ?

- J'ai envoyé la garde spéciale, s'empressa de dire Kabuto, mais ils ont été vaincus.

- J'aurais du me douter que mes petits protégés étaient tous des incapables, répondit Orochimaru en soupirant, envoie l'équipe furtive. Ils n'iront pas bien loin de toute façon. »

- Il est vrai que le laboratoire d'Oto se trouve dans un milieu hostile, renchérit Kabuto en opinant de la tête, qui sait s'ils survivront.

- Disons que leur évasion me permettra de tester leurs aptitudes. Kabuto, dis à l'équipe furtive de les espionner s'ils arrivent à dépasser la forêt.

- Compris, Orochimaru-sensei, dit Kabuto en faisant de nouveau une courbette, je vais les prévenir de ce pas. »

Orochimaru le regarda partir tout en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il était vrai que le départ de ces _**créatures**_ le dérangea au plus au point, cependant il ne put s'empêcher de penser à trouver une alternative positive quant à ce malencontreux événement. Enfin, il verra cela plus tard, il valait mieux qu'il se repose s'il ne voulut pas avoir une nouvelle crise.

_Pendant ce temps, à la sortie de la forêt :_

Naruto et ses trois amies Haku, Gaara et Kimimaro, avaient réussi à sortir de cet enfer végétal sans trop d'encombres. Il fallait dire que leur _**particularité**_ avait bien servi. Ils admirèrent le paysage qui se trouvait devant eux. La forêt en question se termina sur une falaise qui surplombait une ville entière.

On n'y vit d'ailleurs de celle-ci que les immeubles, les autres habitations étant écrasées par leur grandeur. La lumière du soleil couchant se reflétait sur les vitres transparentes. « Finalement, constata Haku, nous n'étions pas si coupés du monde que ça.

- Ca, c'est sûr, dit Naruto, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Qu'on s'évade, c'est bien, mais on n'a nulle part où aller.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Haku, il faut que l'on retourne là où on vivait avant notre emprisonnement.

- Malheureusement, cela ne va pas être possible Haku, fit Kimimaro d'une voix lasse, signe qu'un malaise le guettait, nous ne nous souvenons de rien.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura la jeune femme brune, avant notre évasion, j'ai trafiqué nos menottes. En les enlevant, la mémoire nous reviendra petit à petit.

- Eh, c'est cool ça ! Je vais enfin retrouver la mémoire ! », s'exclama joyeusement Naruto en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Malheureusement pour elle, le bord de la falaise fut tout sauf solide et Naruto ne dut son salut qu'à son amie Gaara qui l'avait maintenue grâce à un nuage de sable. La femme rousse la reposa sur le sol tout en lui rétorquant froidement : « Fais attention la prochaine fois.

- Ah, euh, oui, merci Gaara, dit Naruto avec un rire gêné. Elle ajouta ensuite en se levant : « Bon, Haku, on fait quoi ? »

Haku jeta un coup d'œil à Kimimaro pour voir son état de santé puis déclara à ses deux autres compagnes d'infortune : « Il vaut mieux que l'on se sépare. Naruto et Gaara, vous ferez cavalières seules pendant que moi, je partirai avec Kimimaro.

- Bah, pourquoi on n'y va pas tous les quatre? demanda Naruto pendant qu'elle retira le sable de sa chemise grise.

- Parce que c'est trop dangereux, fit Kimimaro, si on est ensemble, Orochimaru nous retrouvera plus facilement et avec ma maladie, il vaut mieux que je sois avec quelqu'un. Haku est la plus douée de nous trois, question furtivité.

- Kimimaro a raison, dit Gaara avant que Naruto ne puisse répliquer.

Bon, maintenant que tout est dit, dit Haku en prenant Kimimaro sous son épaule, allons-y avant que l'on ne se fasse repérer. Nous nous communiquerons par lettre. O.K ?"

Gaara et Naruto hochèrent silencieusement la tête, montrant ainsi qu'elles avaient compris. Les deux femmes prirent ensuite chacune un chemin différent de celui qu'allaient emprunter Halu et Kimimaro sans oublier de se dire au revoir et sans remarquer non plus que trois personnes les avaient suivis dans l'ombre.

A suivre.

Et voilà la fin du prologue de la première partie. Si vous avez des remarques ou des critiques constructives, n'hésitez pas.

Misora.


	2. Naruto: Premier contact

Voici The Tale of The Devil Inside, chapitre 1 qui sera centré sur le brun ténébreux de service, j'ai nommé Sasuke Uchiha et sa rencontre avec Naruto. Je remercie aussi tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyée des reviews anonymes. Merci mille fois!!! Et, ah oui! Le chapitre 2 est mis à jour en même temps que le chapitre 1 et le prologue a été corrigé.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Genre: UA, romance het et shonen-ai, un peu de surnaturel.

Rating: M à cause de la violence présente dans ce chapitre. Il y a aussi un peu de gore.

Couple: Aucun pour le moment.

Les écritures en italique sont des pensées et le mot yôko fait référence à un démon du folklore japonais avec le fameux Kyûbi pour exemple.

Voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture:

Chapitre 1: Naruto et Sasuke: Premier contact:

«Voilà, vous n'avez rien, Himekawa-san, répondit le jeune homme brun après avoir retiré les mains du cou de sa patiente pour ensuite partir s'asseoir sur son bureau.

- Merci, Uchiha-sensei , fit Himekawa-san en retournant s'asseoir en face du médecin en ajoutant d'un ton racoleur, dois-je prendre un autre rendez-vous?_« __Et voilà,__e__ncore une. »_

- Cela ne sera pas la peine, vous allez très bien, tonna froidement l'Uchiha, vous pouvez partir, j'ai une autre consultation.

- D'…D'accord, docteur, bafouilla la jeune femme en se levant prestement, au…au revoir. »

Sasuke Uchiha poussa un long soupir après que la porte fut fermée. Il passa les deux mains sur sa courte chevelure brune et massa son crâne en se demandant pourquoi déjà il avait choisi d'être médecin. Non pas que le travail lui déplut mais voir que la majorité de sa clientèle fût des femmes en mal d'amour qui vinrent le voir dans son cabinet pour des raisons autres qu'une quelconque maladie l'enragea.

Il regarda sa montre: il était bientôt 19 h. Il fut temps pour lui de fermer le cabinet, cette salle blanche et aseptisée à souhait embaumée par les médicaments.

Sasuke se leva donc, troqua sa blouse blanche contre sa veste en cuir puis ferma la porte à clé. Son lieu de travail se situant dans l'hôpital de la ville, son départ ne passa pas inaperçu à en voir le regard vert d'eau d'une de ses collègues qui était en train de discuter avec la réceptionniste. «Sasuke, tu pars déjà?, lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Oui.», fut la simple réponse que Sasuke lui donna. La jeune femme qui se nomma Sakura n'en tint pas rigueur puis passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roses en ajoutant:«Cela dit, je te comprends. Avec un harem entier de femmes qui te harcèle, la seule chose que tu ais envie de faire, c'est de rentrer chez toi, tu as de la chance. Malheureusement, moi je ne peux pas. Je suis de garde, ce soir. Allez, passe une bonne soirée.»

Sasuke lui fit au revoir de la main avant de quitter cet endroit. Une fois arrivé dehors, il contempla un moment les immeubles qui surplombaient la ville. Konoha City. L'Uchiha eut du mal à croire qu'en des temps reculés, il s'agissait d'un simple et petit village caché au milieu d'une forêt. Maintenant, cette forêt fut devenue une jungle hostile où la faune et la flore furent devenues les principaux sujets de recherche à étudier dans la communauté scientifique. Son ancien professeur de chimie en avait fait d'ailleurs partie mais il avait quitté la ville pour une raison que Sasuke ignorât. _« Enfin bon, rentrons à la maison, je suis fatigué. »_

Sasuke marcha jusqu'à un gratte-ciel quand un hurlement se fit entendre. L'Uchiha se précipita alors vers le lieu d'où provint ce cri horrible puis vit dans le recoin d'une impasse la chose la plus atroce et la plus irréelle qui lui était donnée de voir: un homme se trouvait à terre la gorge tranchée, pour ne pas dire dévorée par une _**créature**_ mi-femme, mi-renarde dont les neuf queues virevoltaient derrière elle tel un éventail de flammes. Elle fixait Sasuke de ses yeux mordorés, la bouche rendue carmine par le sang retroussée en un grand sourire prédateur dont les crocs luisaient de salive. Le yôko sauta sur le brun avant qu'il eut le temps d'agir.

Sasuke tenta de se défendre mais ce _**démon**_ était trop fort, cependant, alors qu'il se trouvait allongé sur le dos avec ce monstre prêt à le dévorer, il sentit les deux mains griffues de cet être hybride se rétrécir, l'halètement se fit plus léger, la cascade rousse qui forma sa chevelure devenir blonde et ses yeux passèrent du jaune vif au bleu. De ses moustaches, il ne lui resta que trois marques sur les joues et de sa fourrure vermillon, une peau lisse et légèrement mate. La renarde fut devenue une femme qui s'évanouit sur Sasuke. Il remarqua que l'inconnue était menottée aux poignets et aux chevilles ainsi qu'au cou au vu du collier qui y était attaché.

Après quelques secondes en état de choc, il se ressaisit en emportant la jeune femme blonde avec lui. L'Uchiha regarda un instant le cadavre devant lui. Comme c'était sa famille qui s'occupait de la sécurité de la ville, il en toucherait deux mots à son grand frère Itachi, histoire de passer cette affaire sous silence. Cependant, le plus important lui resta de savoir si ce qu'il avait vu ce soir était vrai et non une illusion.

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 1 qui est un peu court. La suite sera plus longue.

Allez, rendez-vous au chapitre 2, chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Misora.


	3. Naruto: Se découvrir

The Tale of The Devil Inside, chapitre deux est en ligne!! C'est la suite du chapitre 1 et je me centrerai ensuite sur ce qui est arrivé à Gaara, Haku et Kimimaro dans les chapitres suivants. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture et reviews please!

Disclaimers: Je le sais, Naruto et ses amis ne sont pas à moi mais au grand Kishimoto-sensei.

Genre: UA, romance et surnaturel.

Rating: T

Les flashbacks et pensées sont en italique.

Pour le lexique: les mots dobe et usurakontachi sont les insultes que Sasuke emploient pour Naruto dans le manga, on pourrait le traduire par idiot (dobe) ou abruti (usurakontachi), teme est, par contre, l'insulte de Naruto pour Sasuke et cela veut dire batard ou enfoiré.

Chapitre 2: Sasuke et Naruto: Se découvrir :

Naruto se réveilla et s'assit le cerveau légèrement embrumé. Elle découvrit tout d'abord qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit au vu de la taille (il mesurait le double du sien), ni dans sa cellule puisque le milieu où elle se trouvait n'avait rien d'aseptisé. Un T-shirt noir trop grand pour elle remplaçait sa chemise grise de cobaye.

La chambre, qui fut très grande et parfaitement rangée, lui sembla très masculine avec les teintes bleu marine et blanche des rideaux qui cachaient légèrement les rayons du soleil ainsi que les murs de même couleur dont le principal motif décoratif se résumaient aux éventails rouges et blancs.

L'armoire, ainsi que le bureau en bois en face d'elle où trôna un ordinateur portable dernier cri. _«Pas de doute, _pensa l'Uzumaki, _je suis chez un bourge__ peut-être chez celui que j'ai failli tuer.__»_ Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête.

Flashback:

_Naruto__ marcha au beau milieu de ce lieu inconnu qui lui était pourtant très familier.__ Les immeubles, les magasins, les habitants, tout semblait lui rappeler quelque chose.__ Les passants se retournèrent de temps en temps pour la jauger avec curiosité mais elle s'en moquait__. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de savoir qui elle était avant d'être dans ce fichu labo.__La fuite l'avait d'ailleurs fatiguée ainsi décida-t-elle de trouver un abri le temps de passer la nuit, elle continuera__it__ ses recherches après._

_Naruto__ se dirigea donc en direction d'un recoin vide où personne ne la dérangerait, ou du moins, c'__était__ ce qu'elle croyait. Un homme l'avait suivie. Il la fixa __avec un regard rempli de convoitise, le même que celui de ce pervers de __Kabuto__ lorsqu'il lui avait fait passer toutes sortes de tests dans sa nudité._

_Il s'__approcha de__Naruto__ au fur et à mesure que celle-ci reculait jusqu'au mur qui la bloqua face à son assaillant qui lui susurra en lui caressant la__ joue:« Tu sais que tu es très mignonne, ma jolie? »_

_Avant qu'il __ait__ le temps de faire autre chose, __Naruto__ lui répondit par un coup de genou bien placé qui le fit tomber à terre. Elle rétorqua ensuite, le sourire aux lèvres: « Pas la __peine de me le dire. Je__ sais déjà que je suis mignonne, mais je déteste les connards dans ton genre._

_- Espèce de….» L'homme tenta de se précipiter sur elle mais la douleur fut trop forte. Il se leva donc tant bien que mal puis __partit__ en titubant sous le regard amusé de __Naruto__.«Bien fait pour lui», dit-elle en tirant la langue. Le ventre de la jeune femme gargouillait. «Oh, oh! __C'est__ pas bon, ça.» En effet, son dernier repas remontait à longtemps et l'__Uzumaki__ savait ce qu'il risquerait d'advenir__. Elle essaya de penser très fort à autre chose jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu fût sorti de son champ de vision mais trop tard. La faim fut la plus forte, et __Naruto__ révéla sa vraie sa vraie nature._

Fin du flashback.

_« Eh oui, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, j'__avais trop la dalle__. Heureusement que je l'ai simplement égorgé. Et puis, qui était cet homme avant que je tombe dans les vapes ?»_ Naruto se laissa retomber dans le lit quand une odeur familière la fit sauter d'un bond et courir jusqu'au lieu d'où celle-ci provenait.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était dans le salon, assis sur son canapé noir, en train de regarder le bol de râmens d'un air dubitatif. Il détestait ce plat mais c'était la seule chose qui restait dans le frigo vu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les courses après cette «découverte ». L'Uchiha avait examiné cette adolescente sur toutes les coutures et, malgré le fait qu'elle fut trop maigre pour sa taille et son poids (probablement de la malnutrition), c'était une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Elle n'avait rien d'un _**monstre**_. Les seules choses qu'il l'avait intriguées étaient les menottes qu'elle avait. Sasuke avait réussi à les enlever grâce à un kunai, l'arme qu'utilisaient autrefois ses ancêtres ninjas mais en regardant de près leur mécanisme, le jeune médecin en avait déduit que cette inconnue ne venait pas de la prison de Konoha City.

Peut-être d'un laboratoire de recherche, il n'y avait que cette hypothèse possible. L'Uchiha en était à ses réflexions quand il découvrit que son bol de râmens avait disparu. Il se tourna pour voir à côté de lui la jeune fille qu'il avait ramené hier en train de manger religieusement son bol de nouilles._«Elle ne manque pas d'air, celle-là.»_ Sasuke alla lui rétorquer une remarque assassine quand la blonde s'excusa après avoir fini son repas: « Désolé, m'sieur. J'avais trop faim et je voulais enlever ce mauvais goût que j'avais dans la bouche.Surtout que j'adore les râmens.»

_« Alors, ce __**démon**_ était réel? » Sasuke se leva et fit face à cette étrange inconnue, les bras croisés. Pendant ce temps, Naruto le contempla de ses grands yeux bleus. A regarder de plus près, la pâleur de sa peau contrastait avec le noir de ses yeux et de sa chevelure lui donnant ainsi un je-ne-sais-quoi d'attirant, la finesse de ses traits y était sûrement de quelque chose mais le regard froid et un brin hautain qu'il lui lança l'énerva quelque peu. Elle posa alors cette question sur la défensive: « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, m'sieur?

- Rien, à part te poser quelques questions. répondit simplement Sasuke.

- Allez-y, fit Naruto, une lueur de défi dans son regard. _«S'il veut la même__ chose que ce pervers__ il verra__ de quel bois je me chauffe.»_

- Quel est ton nom?

Naruto réfléchit une seconde. Elle savait comment elle s'appelait mais pas son nom de famille. Elle pensa aux paroles de son amie Haku._« Si on enlève les menottes, on retrouvera la mémoire petit à petit. Mais oui! Les menottes! »_ Naruto regarda ses poignets, ses chevilles et toucha son cou puis remarqua avec étonnement qu'elles avaient disparu. « Je les ai enlevées, lui dit Sasuke, mais tu ne m'as pas encore répondu, j'attends. »

Naruto ne savait pas si elle voulait lui sauter dans les bras pour le remercier ou bien lui crier dessus quant à sa seconde réponse. Comme elle voyait qu'il s'impatientait, l'Uzumaki tenta de lui répondre: « Je m'appelle Naruto Uzu…_« __Allez, souviens-toi, souviens-toi, souviens-toi!»…_Uzu…maki, je crois, oui! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

- Quel âge as-tu?

- 20 ans. _« Vingt ans ?, _pensa Sasuke_, elle ne les fait vraiment pas.__ Je la cr__o__yais plus jeune. __»_

- D'où viens-tu?

- Je sais pas. Probablement d'ici._« Elle ne sait pas d'où elle vient?»_

- Et ta famille? »

Naruto secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Elle expliqua ensuite : « C'est pour cette raison que je suis dans cette ville. Je veux savoir d'où je viens et qu'est-ce que je faisais avant d'être au…» Un son de grelots se fit entendre dans la tête de Naruto, l'empêchant de continuer, mais Sasuke insista: « Avant d'être au…?

- Je…je m'en souviens plus, et…et puis pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions?

- Parce qu'hier soir, j'ai failli me faire dévorer par une sorte de démon que je croyais ne voir que dans les légendes.

- Eh bien, sachez que c'est tout sauf une légende, fit Naruto, un sourire triste aux lèvres, et je m'excuse pour hier soir. C'était juste que je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler.

-Ce n'est pas grave. En tout cas, on n'est pas avancé. », constata Sasuke. A peine il eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut pris d'un malaise. Naruto se précipita sur lui en criant: « Eh! Est-ce que ça va? »

Sasuke ne répondit rien puis se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine en fermant la porte sur la renarde, plus précisément vers le congélateur où il prit une poche de sang médical qu'il but avidement.

C'était le seul remède à ces étourdissements et tous les membres de la famille Uchiha souffraient de ce mal génétique, sans pour autant être des vampires.

Sasuke avait toujours pensé que ceux-ci n'existaient que dans les croyances populaires. Cependant, l'événement d'hier soir le mettait en état de doute. Il jeta le sachet vide à la poubelle, ouvrant la porte sur une Naruto courroucéequi vociféra: « Hé! Ca va pas de me claquer la porte au nez? J'étais inquiète, moi!

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me suivre comme un vulgaire chien.

- QUOI!? Attends une minute, espèce d'abruti. »

- S'ensuivit une petite bataille d'insultes instiguées par l'Uchiha : « Dobe.

- Teme.

- Usurakontachi.

- Grrr…Je dis plus rien sinon tu pourras dire adieu à ton beau visage.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'as plus rien à me dire, blondinette.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! En plus, tu m'as pas dis ton nom.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, tache de ne pas l'oublier.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je pourrais pas oublier un prénom aussi vieillot.»

Sasuke sentit la moutarde monter au nez mais il ne répondit rien. Il regarda Naruto un instant. Celle-ci, le voyant s'éterniser sur sa personne, lui demanda avec son tact naturel: « J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? »

L'Uchiha sursauta légèrement puis répondit: « Non, j'étais en train de réfléchir. Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ici le temps de retrouver la mémoire?

L'Uzumaki n'en crut pas ses yeux: « C'est…C'est vrai?

- Si je te le dis. Je vis avec mon frère mais, comme il est souvent en voyage d'affaires, cela ne le gênera pas que tu prennes sa chambre. »

Naruto lui sauta dans les bras en hurlant : « Merci, Sasuke!Je n'avais nulle part où aller de toute façon.

- Eh, on se calme. », dit Sasuke en la retirant de ces bras, les joues légèrement rougies._« __C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une jeune f__i__…qu'une femme me saute dessus. »_

- Désolée, fit Naruto avec un sourire gêné, mais merci pour l'hospitalité.

- De rien, je voudrais aussi éclaircir ce mystère à ton sujet.»

L'Uchiha voulait surtout savoir les origines de la blonde. Pourquoi s'était-elle métamorphosée en yôko? Etait-elle le résultat d'une expérience scientifique au vue de ces menottes ou bien, était-elle réellement un _**démon**_ comme elle le sous-entendait tout à l'heure_****_?

Les deux personnes ne remarquèrent cependant pas qu'une jeune femme aux yeux noirs et à la chevelure brune était en train de les espionner depuis la terrasse du salon. Kin, c'était son nom, soupira de soulagement en regardant ses grelots. La renarde avait failli dévoiler l'identité de son maître, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait découvert quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant.

A suivre.

Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

Misora.


	4. Gaara: Présentations

Bonjour lecteurs et lectrices, voici le chapitre 3 de The Tale of The Devil Inside avec cette fois-ci Gaara et Itachi. Merci aux reviews anonymes et à Aneko Mibu pour leurs mots d'encouragement. Bonne lecture à tous!

Disclaimers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre: UA, surnaturel, romance het et shonen-ai. Itachi et Kisame sont OOC (ce ne sont pas des bad guys dans l'histoire.)

Rating: T

Couple: Aucun. (J'en mettrai un dans le chapitre suivant, promis.)

Et voilou!

Chapitre trois: Itachi et Gaara: Présentations :

Suna City. Ville mélangeant modernité et ancienneté de par les habitations modestes qui côtoyaient les gratte-ciels et les temples. Sa particularité venait du fait qu'il s'agissait d'une contrée où un vent ensablé ne s'arrêtait jamais de souffler. «Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger ses habitants.», constata Gaara qui regardait les enfants jouer dans le bac à sable devant elle.

La jeune femme était assise sur une balançoire profitant de ce moment de repos en attendant de reprendre la route. Ses boucles rousses dans lesquelles se reflétaient la lumière orangée du crépuscule, volaient au gré du vent pendant qu'elle se balançait, tentant par là même d'oublier ses soucis.

Elle pensait à ses amies qui avaient été si souvent là quand elle se sentait mal en se demandant à juste titre pourquoi elles s'étaient évadées. Orochimaru ne s'était jamais comporté en tyran avec elles alors pourquoi? Leurs souvenirs? Gaara se rappela d'une discussion qu'elles avaient eue, il y avait de cela quelques années. Elles s'étaient réunies autour du cerisier situé dans le jardin botanique que tenait Okuni, leur préceptrice lorsqu'Orochimaru _**«partait»**_, et Naruto avait posé cette question:

Flashback:

_«__ Dites,__c__omment savoir si on arrive à se souvenir de quelque chose__?»__, demanda la petite fille blonde à ses__ trois__ comparses._

_Gaara__ et __Haku__ la toisèrent d'un seul et même regard perplexe pendant que __Kimimaro__ lui répondit doucement:« __Okuni__-__sama__ m'a dit __qu'il faut se fier à ses __sentiments. Si un lieu ou une personne te donne une impression de joie et de tristesse, alors, cela fait partie de tes souvenirs._

_- Ah bon__ C'est vrai ce que tu me dis là, Kimi-chan? Qui aurait cru que la vieille puisse dire des choses pareilles._

_- Qui est vieille? répondit une femme brune aux yeux verts__ d'entre deux âges qui menaçaient la petite renarde assise._

_- Euh, personne?»_

_La bouche d'__Okuni__ s'étira en un long sourire__, ce qui était mauvais signe dans ce cas là. Elle fit ensuite d'une voix suave:« Ma petite __Naruto__, tu vas faire quelques exercices d'arithmétique supplémentaires._

_- Non, pourquoi je dois faire ça? __C__'est__ pas ma faute si vous êtes vieille. _

_- Tu le fais ou tu seras privée de __râmens__ ce soir._

_- Oh d'accord. Est-ce qu'__Haku__-chan__ peut m'aider au moins?_

_- Hors de question__. T__u les fais toute seule et je te surveillerai._

_- Ouin__! Vous êtes méchante, madame._

_- Pas plus que toi qui manques de respect aux gens. Et tu dis respecter tes aînés? Allez, suis-moi.»_

_Les trois autres enfants virent leur amie partir, penaude à l'idée de travailler._

_« Pauvre petite __Naruto__, dit __Haku__, j'aurai bien voulu l'aider._

_- Tu lui aurais mâché le travail, répondit __Kimimaro__, il vaut mieux qu'__Okuni__-__sama__ s'en charge.»_

_Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de __Gaara__durant cette scène coutumière (__Naruto__ ayant toujours cette__fâcheuse habitude __d'être insolente) __qui méditait en ce moment sur les mots de __Kimimaro_

Fin du flashback

_«Si mes souvenirs devaient s'apparenter à des sentiments, ceux que je ressens là maintenant en étant dans cette ville sont__ de__ la tristesse, __de __la détresse,__ et de l'incompréhension. Sans __oublier__cette solitude qui me déchire le cœur__. Ce sont de très mauvais souvenirs.»_

Gaara s'était toujours demandée pourquoi elle ne supportait pas les lieux sombres et étroits et la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas dormir la nuit. Elle avait eu la réponse de la seconde question la nuit dernière, alors qu'elle venait juste de retirer ses menottes. La jeune femme avait été prise d'une peur viscérale lorsqu'elle avait senti quelque chose d'_**hideux**_ se développer en elle, une incompréhensible _**soif**_ de sang et de destruction qui ne demandait qu'à _**sortir**_. Le fait qu'elle était insomniaque l'avait sauvée de ces _**pulsions. **_Ses amies et elle avaient-elles eu raison de sortir du laboratoire? « Seul l'avenir nous le dira.», se dit la jeune femme rousse en se levant de la balançoire. Elle leva ses yeux turquoise vers le ciel et vit que le vent provenait d'un seul et même endroit: une sorte de tour enveloppée par une tornade de sable. Gaara décida de regarder ça de plus près en se mêlant aux particules de sable qui étaient autour d'elle pour se diriger vers un gratte-ciel situé non loin de celle-ci.

A l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs un bureau de la filiale Uchiha Corp. Le patron de cette multinationale, Itachi Uchiha, était assis dans son bureau situé au dernier étage du building en train de boire tranquillement son thé pendant qu'il écoutait le message que son frère cadet Sasuke avait laissé sur le répondeur:_«Grand frère, c'est moi. Je voudrais que tu appelles l'ANBU pour t'occuper d'une affaire de meurtre. C'est urgent. Bip.»_

«Etrange, fit Itachi, Sasuke avait l'air stressé au téléphone.» Il s'empara du combiné et composa le numéro du département de sécurité de Konoha City, en abrégé ANBU en référence à leur passé historique. Itachi tomba à sa grande surprise sur une femme:« Département de l'ANBU, j'écoute.

- Allo, répondit Itachi, puis-je avoir Kakashi Hatake à l'appareil?

- Je suis désolée, mais le commandant Hatake est absent pour le moment. Il escorte Hokage-sama pour sa visite diplomatique à Kumo City.

- Et puis-je savoir à qui appartient cette délicate petite voix?»

Un rire se fit entendre:« Allons, Itachi, c'est moi, Yugao.

- Yugao? Alors ça, pour une surprise. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que Kakashi t'aie confié sa place.

- Disons qu'il a confiance en moi mais il hésitait à partir, tu sais? Il déteste laisser Iruka toute seule.

- Ah là là! Il la surprotège toujours? Cela dit, je le comprends. Sinon, comment va Hayate?

- Très bien. Nous allons nous marier le mois prochain. Tu seras de la fête, bien entendu.

- On verra, si mon emploi du temps me le permet. Revenons à quelque chose de plus sérieux, y a-t-il eu une affaire de meurtre récemment?

- Ben, maintenant que tu me le dis, on a trouvé un cadavre dans un coin de rue. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

- Et alors?

- Il est mort par égorgement mais le plus étrange vient de la façon dont il a été égorgé, c'était comme si un animal sauvage lui avait déchiqueté la gorge. D'ailleurs, on a découvert des poils d'animaux sur sa veste.

- Vous avez fait des analyses d'ADN?

- Oui, on a confié des échantillons à notre médecin légiste, la petite Aburame.

- Et qu'avez-vous découvert?

- Que le code génétique correspond à l'espèce où sont classifiés les renards. C'est étrange, au vu de sa gorge, j'aurai plutôt pensé à un loup. _«Ouais, en effet, c'est bizarre. Il faut que j'aille voir ça de plus près__.»_

- Yugao, confie-moi cette affaire.

- Tiens, tiens, l'ANBU te manque?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. En tout cas, merci pour les renseignements et toutes mes félicitations pour ton mariage. Hayate est un type bien.

- Merci Itachi. A la prochaine.»

L'Uchiha raccrocha le téléphone tout en se disant à lui-même:«Vivement que je sois à la maison, histoire que je dise deux mots à Sasuke.»

Il enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses longs cheveux noirs et dénoua la cravate bordeaux de son costard noir.«Je suis fatigué.» Son attention se focalisa ensuite sur une photo encadrée de son bureau. Elle représentait Sasuke et lui, alors âgés de neuf et quatorze ans, en compagnie de leurs parents.

Ceux-ci ont péri dans un accident d'avion alors que son frère venait juste d'entrer au lycée. Itachi qui avait vingt-et-un ans, était à cette époque commandant de l'ANBU.

Il avait du quitter son poste pour reprendre l'affaire familiale, ne voulant pas que Sasuke le fasse à sa place. Itachi ne voulait pas que son frère gâche sa vie en faisant quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait brisé la tradition qui voulait que l'ANBU soit dirigé par un Uchiha en choisissant à la place un de ses meilleurs amis.

De plus, être PDG de l'Uchiha Corp avait ses avantages: en voyageant aux quatre coins du monde, il avait pu retrouver d'anciennes connaissances à commencer par l'excentrique Deidara mais aussi Sasori qui était devenu un célèbre ventriloque à Suna City.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur une armoire à glace en costard dont le visage rappelait plus une tête de requin qu'autre chose. Il s'inclina légèrement puis parla: « Itachi-sama, avez-vous pris votre dose de sang habituel?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Kisame, répondit Itachi à son vigile et garde du corps, rien d'anormal dans le service?

- Rien d'anormal.

- Kisame, demanda Itachi, pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas une semaine de congés? Tes amis pêcheurs doivent te manquer.

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour eux, Itachi-sama, répondit Kisame en secouant la tête, je m'inquiète plutôt pour ma nièce.

- Cela tombe bien. Vu que je retourne bientôt chez moi à Konoha City, tu pourras passer la voir.

- Merci beaucoup, Itachi-sama, fit Kisame en s'inclinant, je retourne au poste de sécurité.

- Tu peux y aller, déclara Itachi en se levant, moi, je vais sur le toit, histoire de me rafraîchir un peu la tête.»

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau, traversèrent le luxueux couloir, et se séparèrent à l'entrée des escaliers. L'Uchiha monta jusqu'au toit où il n'allait pas tarder à faire une rencontre inattendue.

A suivre.

Et voilà!

A la prochaine.

Misora.


	5. Gaara: Rencontre

Chalut, voici la suite du chapitre 3 de The Tale of The Devil Inside. On retrouve donc Itachi et Gaara. Bonne lecture et reviews!

Disclaimers: Naruto et les autres ne sont pas à moi.

Genre: UA, romance het et shonen –ai, surnaturel.

Rating: T

Couple: Saso Dei évoqué.

Voilà, voilà:

Chapitre 4: Itachi et Gaara: Rencontre sous la tempête de sable:

Gaara contempla du haut de l'immeuble cette tour étrange qui cachait le soleil couchant. La tornade de sable continuait de souffler sans discontinuer, dissimulant ainsi le véritable aspect de ce bâtiment. «La tour du Kage est vraiment magnifique durant le coucher du soleil.», fit une voix grave et masculine.

Gaara tourna légèrement sa tête vers la personne qui lui a parlée. L'inconnu en face d'elle possédait physiquement parlant un aspect à la fois féminin et masculin. Féminin pour la finesse de sa silhouette et ses longs cheveux ébène qui furent balayés par le vent et masculin à cause de la dureté de son faciès mis-en-valeur par sa peau un peu mate. Cet aspect strict de lui- même transparaissait aussi sur les vêtements qu'il portait, le tout donnant un contraste un brin étrange et la rousse se demanda qui il était.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi détailla la jeune femme qui s'était retournée maintenant pour admirer la tour: ses cheveux bordeaux légèrement bouclées voguaient sur ses frêles épaules, mettant en valeur sa peau dont le teint très pâle rendait son apparence physique presque fantomatique. La chemise grise qu'elle portait semblait trop foncée, trop réelle, pour cette femme éthérée.

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, le dardant de ses yeux turquoise, couverts de cernes et dépourvus de sourcils. Itachi reporta son attention sur le front de l'inconnue: pourquoi l'idéogramme du mot « amour » était marqué sur le coté droit? De plus, cela ressemblait plus à une cicatrice qu'à un tatouage. « Qu'est-ce que la tour du Kage? » Le brun baissa subitement les yeux sur la rousse qui lui avait posé cette question avec un ton neutre et dénué d'émotions. D'abord un peu surpris par un tel détachement, Itachi expliqua ensuite ce que l'étrangère voulait savoir en la rejoignant sur la rambarde. Il lui parla pendant que tous deux admirèrent la tour du Kage: « La tour du Kage est le lieu où réside le dirigeant d'une région. Par exemple, Suna City est la capitale du pays du vent et c'est le Kazekage qui gouverne cette ville ainsi que les régions qui l'avoisinent. Il existe cinq tours en tout.

- Vous savez d'où elles viennent?

- Personne ne le sait. Elles sont apparues comme ça, et elles sont dotées d'un pouvoir propre. On dit qu'elles renfermeraient les éléments de la création mais ce n'est qu'une légende.»

_«Les éléments de la création? Pourquoi cela me dit quelque chose?»_ La voix d'Itachi la coupa dans sa pensée.« Mais au fait, comment avez-vous fait pour venir ici sans vous faire remarquer?»

Gaara le regarda un moment sans rien dire puis lui réponditsimplement en haussant les épaules : « Je suis allée là où le vent m'a menée.»

L'Uchiha alla lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire à travers cette phrase sibylline quand son téléphone portable sonna. Il le sortit de la poche de sa veste puis décrocha: « Allo, j'écoute.

- Itachi, ça va?, fit une voix enjouée, c'est moi, Deidara.

- Ah, c'est toi Dei? Comment vas-tu?

- Je pète la forme. Je voulais savoir si ça te bottait de passer chez moi ce soir. Ca fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vus tous les deux et puis tu pourras voir Sasori à la même occasion.

- Il n'a pas de spectacle prévu?

- Non. Il veut se consacrer à son cher et tendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors, c'est d'accord?

- Ouais, je serais là dans une demi-heure. A tout'.

- A tout', Ita. »

Itachi raccrocha son mobile et vit à sa grande surprise que la femme avait disparue. _« Mais où est-elle passée? Enfin bon, faut que j'aille voir Dei. »_

L'Uchiha descendit les escaliers qui menaient à l'intérieur de l'immeuble pour ensuite prendre l'ascenseur, direction le parking. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il rentra dans sa voiture noire qui était garée près de l'entrée, la fit démarrée avec sa clé de contact pour enfin la faire sortir dans la ville, suivie de près par une trainée de sable.

Itachi s'arrêta devant un petit immeuble aux murs beige, comme la plupart des bâtiments ici, à Suna City. Il sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un homme blond aux yeux bleus à l'aspect androgyne. Cette ambigüité se voyait aussi avec les vêtements qu'il portait, à savoir une longue robe noire à manches longues avec un col en V. « Salut, Itachi, lui dit-il tout en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Salut, Dei. Ca fait longtemps.

- Ouais, ça tu l'as dis. Allez, entre, tu ne vas pas rester planté là.»

Itachi le suivit à l'intérieur de son foyer. Celui-ci ressemblait plus à un atelier avec ces tableaux encadrés, ses chevalets disposés partout dans la salle et ces corps et têtes de marionnette éparpillés sur le sol et contre les murs.

Cependant le « salon » était quand même meublé d'une télévision, d'une table basse et d'un canapé, celui-ci étant occupé par un homme aux cheveux roux dont les yeux gris étaient rivés sur la marionnette qu'il était en train d'habiller d'un kimono.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Itachi puis le salua en inclinant sa tête. Deidara les rejoignit en s'indignant: « Sa-chan, tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour à notre pote, non?

- Euh…Bonjour Itachi, répondit Sasori.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Sasori, le rassura l'Uchiha qui savait à quel point le marionnettiste était timide, tes spectacles marchent toujours autant?

- Oui, ils sont toujours à guichet fermé.

- Bon, moi, fit Deidara, je vais faire du café.»

Il partit vers la cuisine pendant qu'Itachi rejoignit Sasori sur le canapé. Le brun commença la conversation: « Alors, comment ça va avec Deidara?

- Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, comme n'importe quel couple, quoi. Et toi? Tu as trouvé une chaussure à ton pied? Deidara n'arrête pas de se plaindre à l'idée que tu sois encore célibataire.»

Sa rencontre avec la femme rousse lui revint en mémoire: « Disons que j'ai rencontré une personne il n'y a pas longtemps mais ce qui s'est passé était tellement irréel qu'on aurait dit que j'ai rêvé.

- A quoi ressemblait-elle?

- Taille moyenne, rousse aux yeux turquoise avec une sorte de tatouage sur le front, l'idéogramme du mot « amour », je crois. Si ça, ce n'est pas bizarre.»

Le visage de Sasori se rembrunit. Il se leva brusquement puis partit en direction de la chambre sous l'œil médusé d'Itachi. Deidara choisit ce moment pour apparaître les deux mains occupées par un plateau où étaient déposées trois tasses de café. Le blond le posa sur la table en demandant à Itachi: « Où est Sa-chan?

- Je ne sais pas, il est parti dans votre chambre je ne sais pour quelle raison. »

Sasori revint, un cadre à la main. Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Deidara en le remerciant tendrement puis donna l'objet à Itachi. « Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à cette fille? »

Itachi regarda la photo. Elle était plutôt ancienne au vue des couleurs un peu délavées et semblait représenter toute la famille de Sasori. Celui-ci était en retrait avec ses parents mais ce qui frappa le plus l'Uchiha fut la petite fille au centre qui semblait bouder le photographe.

Vêtue d'une robe de dentelles blanche, elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux bleus et les mêmes cheveux roux que l'inconnue et possédait le même tatouage sur son front. Trop de coïncidences n'en étaient plus. Il hocha la tête.

« Cette fille, déclara Sasori, c'était ma cousine, Gaara. Cela m'étonne qu'elle soit encore de ce monde puisqu'elle a disparu quand elle n'avait que neuf ans.

- Ouais, c'est bizarre, mais pourtant…

- Si tu veux en savoir plus sur elle, je vais contacter ma grand-mère. C'est la Kazekage actuelle et elle en sait plus que moi sur cette affaire.

- D'accord, merci Sasori. Bon, je crois que je vais y aller.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous?, fit Deidara en regardant Itachi se lever.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, lui répondit Sasori en lui prenant la main.

- Je suis désolé de partir plus tôt, s'excusa Itachi, mais je dois éclaircir cette affaire au plus vite.

- Tu as raison, renchérit Sasori, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Bon, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte, dit Deidara un peu déçu en le conduisant vers l'entrée, si tu as un problème, contacte-nous, O.K.?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Itachi en se dirigeant vers la voiture, au revoir et désolé pour le café, hein?

- C'est pas grave, à la prochaine.»

Quand le brun s'assit sur son siège et commença à démarrer la voiture, il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il n'était pas seul. L'inconnue de l'immeuble où plutôt Gaara était là, assise sur le siège du passager.« Je vais rester avec vous .» déclara-t-elle, répondant ainsi à la question d'Itachi.

- Pourquoi?

- Je suis venue ici pour collecter des souvenirs et je sais que vous pouvez m'aider à les retrouver. A moins que vous refusiez mais je vous suivrai toujours. _«De plus en plus étrange.»_

- Je vois. De toute façon, je vais t'aider. _«Cela va me changer de rester coincé dans ce bureau.» _Et je m'appelle Itachi Uchiha.

- Gaara.»

Itachi conduisit, très enthousiaste à l'idée d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette femme étrange. Pendant ce temps, un dénommé Zaku les avait observés. Il écrivit sur un papier:_«La gardienne du vent est avec celui des ténèbres. Je vous avertirai s'ils se réveillent.»_

Et voilou!

La suite au chapitre 4!


	6. Haku et Kimimaro: Entrevues

Coucou amis lecteurs et amies lectrices, voici la suite de The Tale of The Devil Inside qui se focalisera sur Haku et Kimimaro et clôturera la première partie de la fic. Je suis désolée pour ce long retard, les cours ayant pris tout mon temps, et je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyée, anonymes ou pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimers : Naruto et les autres ne sont pas à moi. Qui sait un jour…

Genre : UA, romance het, shonen-ai, surnaturel. Et ah oui ! Il y a des spoilers sur les épisodes bouche-trous de l'anime pour ceux qui ne les ont pas vus. (Je parle des personnages de Raiga, Ranmaru et Karashi.), et aussi sur le manga (Suigetsu et Jûgo).

Rating : T

Couple : Aucun.

Chapitre 5 : Zabuza et Haku, Kimimaro et Jûgo : Entrevues :

_« Cette immensité blanche se trouve autour de moi, qui marche au fond de cette neige froide et rigide mais pourtant douce et rassurante. Les arbres sont recouverts de ce duvet blanc qui s'unissait avec le ciel et la terre. _

_Je ne suis pas seule, une main me guide, serrée contre la mienne qui est si petite comparée à la sienne, longue et fine. Sa tiédeur me réconforte dans ce lieu inconnu et coupé de tout. _

_Du monde, du temps, tout n'est que vide autour de moi, tout sauf cette neige qui tombait silencieusement. Les bruits qui se font entendre n'en sont que plus effrayants. Je sens la main de l'inconnu qui glisse, je n'entends pas sa voix, je ne vois pas son visage, je sens seulement sa main tomber pour atteindre le sol enneigé._

_Quelque chose de chaud m'enveloppe, de chaud et de collant. Je regarde mes mains qui me paraissent minuscules. Rouge. Mes mains, la neige, tout est devenu rouge. Une douleur lancinante frappe mon épaule. Une épée m'avait transpercée. Des ombres menaçantes arrivent à ma rencontre, m'emprisonnant dans leurs ténèbres._

_Ne pas crier, ne pas crier, ne pas crier, oublie cette douleur, oublie cette douleur, OUBLIE CETTE DOULEUR ! Ugh….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"_

-...Haku, Haku, réveille-toi ! »

Haku se réveilla en sursaut, sentant une main lui secouer l'épaule. Elle tourna la tête pour voir à qui elle appartenait et croisa le regard de son amie Kimimaro dont les yeux bleus étaient remplis d'inquiétude.

La femme brune jeta ensuite un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir qu'elles étaient toutes deux dans une sorte de calle, assises chacune dans un futon et vêtues d'un simple kimono et vu la façon dont la salle tangua, les deux femmes devaient certainement se trouver dans un bateau. La voix de Kimimaro la sortit de ses constats : « Tout va bien, Haku ?

Haku eut un petit sursaut puis répondit : « Euh, oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle demanda ensuite : « Dis-moi, Kimimaro, est-ce que j'ai hurlé durant mon sommeil ?

- Non, pas du tout, fit Kimimaro en secouant la tête, tu étais seulement en sueur et toute tremblante, tu as dû faire un sacré cauchemar. »

_« Un cauchemar ?_, pensa Haku,_ je crois malheureusement que ce rêve fait partie de mon passé. Cette douleur était trop réelle. Et cette cicatrice sur mon épaule, je sais d'où elle vient maintenant… »_

« En tous cas, continua Kimimaro en coupant la brune de ses pensées moroses, on devrait remercier ces marins de nous avoir recueilli dans leur bateau.

- Oui, tu as raison. », dit Haku en hochant mollement la tête.

Kimimaro repoussa une des mèches grises derrière le lobe de son oreille. Elle fixa Haku un moment en se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Son amie paraissait ailleurs et semblait effrayée. Se souvenait-elle de quelque chose ? Ou était-ce du à l'accident d'hier soir ? Haku avait lu dans ses pensées puisqu'elle la rassura en lui disant : « Ne t'en fais pas pour hier soir, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu aurais une crise en plein vol.

- Je le sais, mais j'aurais du prendre mes médicaments avant d'utiliser ma _**particularité**_.

De toute façon, c'est du passé, on ne peut pas le changer. »

Kimimaro alla répliquer quand la porte de leur « chambre » s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux rouges entra, souriant, un plateau dans les mains où étaient présents deux assiettes avec un poisson grillé accompagnées de deux petits bols de riz. Il s'assit sur ses genoux et posa celui-ci à coté de Haku en les saluant avec courtoisie :

« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien rétablies.

- Merci beaucoup, le remercia Haku en prenant son repas, pouvez-vous me dire où nous sommes ?

Le jeune homme donna l'autre assiette à Kimimaro qui le remercie et déclara ensuite :

« Vous êtes dans le Démon des Mers, un bateau de pêche appartenant à mon père et à son ami, Momochi Zabuza, qui en est le capitaine d'ailleurs. Je m'appelle Ranmaru.

- Moi, c'est Haku, et voici mon amie Kimimaro. »

Kimimaro inclina sa tête en guise de réponse. Ranmaru les regarda tour à tour puis leur ordonna :

« Je vais attendre que vous finissiez votre repas et je vous emmènerai ensuite voir le capitaine. Il est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui à cause de la brume qui nous empêche de pêcher alors, ne vous étonnez pas quand vous l'entendrez grogner dans son coin ou de vous parler rudement. »

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête puis commencèrent à manger sans rien dire. Elles donnèrent ensuite leur plat vide à Ranmaru qui se leva, le plateau en main. Haku et Kimimaro en firent de même puis le suivirent jusqu'à une grande salle où trois hommes étaient présents : le premier était assis en train de regarder le hublot en train de grommeler.

On ne voyait de lui que son dos large dénué de vêtements, une courte chevelure hirsute brune et un bandeau blanc attaché autour de la tête._ « Le capitaine probablement. »_, pensa Haku. Le second était en train de discuter avec le premier, un large sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres épaisses.

Ses grands yeux bleus foncés se braquèrent sur Haku et Kimimaro à leur arrivée, quand au troisième, il s'agissait d'un homme de leur âge qui faisait la vaisselle dans un bac rempli d'eau et qui fut rejoint par Ranmaru qui lui présenta les plats vides à sa grande déception.

Haku décida donc de s'approcher du capitaine, à la grande surprise des trois autres marins qui la fixèrent avec étonnement. Il fallait dire que leur chef avait la réputation d'être intimidant avec les autres. Le capitaine continua à regarder la fenêtre sans mot dire. Le ciel et la mer étaient cachés par une immense et épaisse brume. Elle lui sourit en lui disant :

« Merci de nous avoir sauvées.

- C'est Ranmaru qu'il faut remercier, maugréa le capitaine, moi je vous aurais laissées couler.

- Ah bon ?, s'enquit Haku, je croyais que vous étiez du genre à aider les innocents, Momochi-san.

Le capitaine se retourna vivement vers la brune, visiblement énervé à cause de qu'elle venait de dire :

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je hais les familiarités, et ne me parle pas comme si tu me connaissais.

- Et tu la connais, Zabuza ?, demanda le jeune homme roux qui venait juste de laver les couverts.

- Non. Et puis, retourne à ton travail, Suigetsu, t'as encore les chambres à nettoyer. »

Suigetsu commença à maugréer mais s'arrêta vite quand il vit le regard énervé que lui lança le capitaine. Il s'exécuta donc en quittant la pièce dont l'ambiance devint de plus en plus tendue. Le capitaine en second contempla son ami qui faisait face à cette inconnue en train de le jauger, le sourire aux lèvres. Zabuza la détailla une seconde.

Ces yeux. Oui, ces yeux marrons lui rappelaient une époque lointaine où ses amis et lui avaient été en fuite à cause du coup d'état qu'ils avaient tenté contre le Mizukage. Le marin se souvint qu'il avait failli mourir à ce moment-là et qu'une petite fille s'était tenue à ses cotés. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Durant cet étrange face-à-face, le père de Ranmaru rejoignit Kimimaro et son fils. Il demanda à la jeune femme aux cheveux gris, légèrement intimidée par son physique massif :

« Pouvez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes ? »

Kimimaro lui raconta toute leur histoire en omettant leur évasion du laboratoire Oto, de peur de causer du tort à Okuni-sama. Ranmaru dit alors : « Si je comprends bien, vous avez toutes deux perdu la mémoire ? »

Kimimaro hocha la tête. Le père de Ranmaru poursuivit :

« Ca doit être gênant. Peut-être que vous trouverez quelques indices dans le village des vagues, c'est là où on habite.

- Et vous pouvez rester chez nous le temps que votre amnésie soit guérie.

- Raiga, Ranmaru, tonna Zabuza qui paraissait avoir repris ses esprits, comment osez-v…

- Vous serez la bienvenue dans notre garçonnière, coupa Raiga, ignorant ainsi son capitaine, un peu de douceur féminine ne nous fera pas de mal, enfin, même si mon fils remplit parfaitement sa fonction de femme au foyer. » ajouta-t-il en prenant Ranmaru sous son épaule.

- Père, s'indigna le fils en enlevant le bras de Raiga, tu sais très bien que c'est pour mon travail de comédien.

- Vous allez m'écoutez, oui ?, vociféra Zabuza qui tentait de se faire entendre par ses congénères, il n'y a pas de place chez nous. »

Raiga et Ranmaru se retournèrent vers lui en le toisant d'une façon dubitative :

« Elles n'auront qu'à dormir dans la chambre de Kisame, déclara Raiga en haussant les épaules, il est parti bosser à Suna City et ne reviendra pas pendant un certain temps.

- Non, pas la chambre de Kisame, s'insurgea Ranmaru, elle sent trop le poisson. Haku et Kimimaro n'auront qu'à prendre la mienne vu que je pars en tournée avec la troupe de Karashi.

- Tu connais leurs noms ? », s'enquit Raiga en arquant un de ses sourcils châtains.

Haku se dirigea vers eux en expliquant : « Oui, on s'est présentés l'un à l'autre quand il nous a apporté notre repas. Je me nomme Haku, et elle s'appelle….

- …Kimimaro Kaguya. » ajouta instinctivement la jeune femme.

Elle ignora comment elle le savait._ « Peut-être que ma mémoire revient après tout. C'est une bonne chose. »_

L'évocation du nom surprit cependant Ranmaru : « Kaguya, tu dis ? Je connais quelqu'un qui a connu cette famille. Il est comédien tout comme moi. On ira à sa rencontre sur la terre ferme.

- Merci, c'est gentil, fit simplement Kimimaro.

- Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, déclara Raiga, préparons-nous à appareiller. Ranmaru, va dire à Suigetsu de lever l'ancre.

- O.K., je vais ensuite à la vigie.

- Parfait, quant à vous mesdemoiselles, reposez-vous le temps qu'on arrive. »

Haku et Kimimaro hochèrent la tête et les remercièrent pour leur accueil.

« Ce n'est rien, dit Raiga, faut s'entraider dans la vie. » Les deux femmes partirent vers la chambre qui leur était réservée suivit de Raiga qui se dirigea sur le pont.

Pendant ce temps, Zabuza rumina dans son coin, pensant que l'arrivée de ces deux idiotes dans sa vie et celles de ses compagnons provoquera plus des ennuis qu'autre chose.

Pourtant, cette jeune fille, Haku, lui rappelait un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Le lendemain matin, le Démon des Mers accosta au village des vagues. Zabuza et sa bande furent accueillis par un vieil homme qui les salua, une bouteille à la main.

Raiga, dont les longs cheveux châtains étaient attachés à cause du vent, lui sourit en lui faisant une embrassade :

« Eh, salut vieux Tazuna, ça a été au village pendant notre absence ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Tazuna en relâchant son étreinte, tout va bien. Et vous ? La pêche a été bonne ?

- Ouais, ça peut aller, mis à part la brume qui a commencé à se lever hier.

- Je vais appeler les autres pour décharger la cargaison.

- Merci, Tazuna. Suigetsu et Zabuza n'y arriveront pas seul. »

Tazuna partit pendant que Suigetsu commença à décharger les bacs remplis de poissons en compagnie de Zabuza. Ranmaru descendit de la passerelle avec les deux naufragées qui regardèrent le lieu où elles se trouvaient.

Raiga les remarqua et leur fit signe de le rejoindre pour montrer le village aux deux filles :

« Voici le village des vagues, dit-il en montrant l'entrée d'un simple hameau composé d'une dizaine de maisons en bois sur pilotis, nous étions plus nombreux avant, mais la plupart des habitants sont partis pour la capitale Kiri City en dépit de la dictature qui règne là-bas. Seules les familles de marins et de pêcheurs sont restées ici.

- Kiri City est sous l'emprise d'un dictateur ?, demanda Haku.

- Pas seulement Kiri City, fit Raiga dont le visage s'était rembruni, c'est le pays de l'eau entier qui est opprimé et ne parlez pas de ça à Zabuza, c'est un sujet sensible. »

Haku acquiesça, comprenant par là que Zabuza avait du perdre sa famille ou quelqu'un de cher à cause de cette oppression. Elle en saurait plus, plus tard. Ranmaru prit Kimimaro par la main en annonçant à son père :

« Père, je vais amener Kimimaro à la troupe pour la présenter à un de mes amis.

- Fais attention.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Kimimaro regarda Haku, légèrement confuse quant à ce qu'elle doit faire : « Je vais rester ici les aider, répondit Haku en esquissant un doux sourire, va avec Ranmaru. »

Kimimaro hocha la tête et suivit Ranmaru dans le village laissant Haku seule avec les trois marins. La jeune Kaguya contempla autour d'elle le cadre de ce village bercé par le champ des mouettes en demandant à Ranmaru :

« Tu es le fils de Raiga, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je suis son fils adoptif. C'est lui qui m'a fait sortir du lieu où j'étais enfermé.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ma famille avait peur de mes pouvoirs et… »

Déclic. Kimimaro ne l'écouta plus. Non pas que l'histoire de Ranmaru ne l'intéressa pas mais son esprit n'était plus dans le village des vagues. Celui-ci était ailleurs, dans un recoin sombre, humide et étroit, seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune.

_« Mère, dis-moi, pourquoi tu m'as enfermé ? J'ai peur tout seul._

_- Pardonne-moi, Kimimaro, ton sang de gardien est trop puissant. Si le dragon d'argent se réveille, nous…_

_- Mère ?…..SLASH ! Mère !!_

_- Nous avons besoin de ton sang, le dragon a besoin de ton sang, il restaurera la force des Kaguya. »_

Kimimaro ouvrit les yeux sur une salle qui lui était encore inconnue. Elle était allongée sur un divan, entourée de plusieurs costumes traditionnels. La jeune femme s'assit en se frottant la tête. Elle avait du s'évanouir. Le rêve ou plutôt l'hallucination dont elle avait été sujette l'intrigua.

Pourquoi avait-elle parlé d'elle-même au masculin, elle qui était, physiquement et psychologiquement parlant, une femme ? Le grincement d'une porte se fit 

entendre. Kimimaro se retourna et vit Ranmaru entrer en compagnie d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années probablement qui la braqua d'un regard mortifié, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

Il se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille avant que Ranmaru ne puisse faire les présentations et cria son contentement :

« Ah ! Kimimaro, c'est toi ? Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu sais ?

- Une minute, fit Kimimaro en se relâchant de cette étreinte spontanée, qui êtes-vous ? »

L'inconnu attarda son regard sur son visage puis posa son regard rapidement sur sa poitrine masquée par un kimono mauve. Il se retourna vers Ranmaru en disant d'un ton penaud : « Non, ce n'est pas lui.

- Tu es en sûr, Jûgo ?

- Oui, le Kimimaro Kaguya que je connaissais était un garçon.

- Que voulez-dire ?, demanda Kimimaro, je suis sûre que je m'appelle Kimimaro Kaguya. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne me souviens plus de rien. Ranmaru a du vous expliquer, non ? »

_« Et le fait qu'il ait dit que « j' »étais un garçon coïnciderait avec ce « rêve ». Mais que s'est-il passé, bon sang ? »_

La réponse de Jûgo la surprit cependant : « Alors, je vais t'aider.

- Comment ? »

Jûgo s'assit sur le divan puis lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes : « Fille ou garçon, Kimimaro sera toujours Kimimaro. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à surmonter ma maladie quand j'étais enfant et je lui ai promis de lui rendre la pareille plus tard. Et si vous êtes « lui », alors….

- Hum, hum ! »

Kimimaro, Jûgo et Ranmaru se retournèrent sur un grand brun dont les yeux bleus les fixèrent dans leur hauteur pour se donner un peu de prestance : « Je suis de retour, déclara-t-il avec un grand ton théâtral.

- Karashi !, s'exclama Ranmaru, je ne savais pas que tu seras là si tôt ! Comment va ta grand-mère ?

- Très bien, répondit Karashi, et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Vas-y, on t'écoute. dit Jûgo.

- Comme vous êtes les derniers au courant, je voulais vous dire que la tournée que l'on va faire cette année sera aussi la dernière de ma carrière de comédien. Je vais remplacer ma grand-mère, qui se fait vieille, au restaurant du Curry de la Vie.

- Et qui va te remplacer ?, demanda Ranmaru.

- On a tous décidé que cela sera Jûgo, c'est le doué de nous tous, à part moi, bien entendu. »

L'intéressé ne pipa mot un instant avant de déclarer : « Cela sera avec plaisir mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?, s'enquit Ranmaru.

- Qu'elle vienne avec nous. » fit Jûgo en montrant de la main la jeune femme à coté de lui.

Ranmaru lui lança un regard surpris de même que Kimimaro qui était totalement perdue pendant que Karashi s'approcha d'elle. Il la scruta pendant un long moment avant de lui poser une question : « Ton nom, jeune fille ?

- Kimimaro Kaguya.

- Kimimaro ? Hum…..Plutôt masculin comme prénom, mais tu ressembles beaucoup à la belle princesse Kaguya. Tu es prise.

- Merci, Karashi, dit Ranmaru.

- De rien, nous manquons d'actrices ces temps-ci. Cela tombe bien. »

Le chef de la troupe partit laissant Ranmaru seul avec Jûgo et Kimimaro. Celle-ci semblait angoissée par une chose qu'il savait d'avance.

Il la rassura : « Ne t'inquiète pas pour Haku, Kimimaro. Je vais la prévenir de ton absence. Reste en compagnie de Jûgo, je suis sûr qu'il t'aidera à recouvrer la mémoire.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

- En guérissant de ton amnésie, répondit tendrement Jûgo, tu as l'air fatiguée, je vais te laisser te reposer. »

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre pendant que Kimimaro s'allongea de nouveau sur le divan. Il la regarda s'endormir puis ferma la porte en éteignant la lumière.

Seule dans l'obscurité, Kimimaro pensa à ce que l'avenir lui réserve, ainsi qu'à cet homme qui semblait la connaître. Jûgo. Peut-être que grâce à lui, elle ferait la lumière sur ce sombre passé.

Et voilà, fin de la première partie (désolée si c'était un peu long.)

A la prochaine.

Misora.


	7. Konoha City: Commencement

Voici le commencement de la seconde partie de The Tale of The Devil Inside qui mettra en avant l'apparition des couples principaux et secondaires. Ce chapitre est sur Hinata et Neji et le prochain verra le grand retour de Naruto et Sasuke (non, je ne les ai pas oubliés, ils sont quand même dans ce chapitre.) Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et merci à richon pour sa review!

Disclaimers : Naruto et les autres ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais. Dommage.

Genre : UA, surnaturel, romance het et shonen-ai.

Rating : T

Couple : NejiHina

Lexique : Un torii est un portail qui décore l'entrée des temples shintoïstes au Japon. Cela symbolise le passage d'un monde à un autre.

L'obi est la ceinture épaisse que l'on met pour maintenir le kimono.

La soupe miso est une soupe à base haricots rouge.

**Seconde partie : Réminiscences et folie collective :**

Chapitre 1 : Konoha City : Hinata Hyûga, l'annoncement du calme avant la tempête:

Le temps se trouvait au beau fixe à Konoha City. La brise soufflait sur les arbres, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, faisant voleter de part et d'autre les fleurs blanches à peine écloses des cerisiers qui se trouvaient à l'entrée d'un des rares sanctuaires en activité. Naruto gambadait joyeusement devant ce temple pendant que Sasuke marchait derrière elle, la suivant.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que la blonde vivait chez lui et pourtant, elle restait toujours mystérieuse quant à son passé. Cependant, Naruto avait réussi à s'intégrer dans la ville, elle avait même trouvé un travail chez Ichiraku en tant que cuisinière et livreuse de râmens, mais cela ne disait pas pour autant qui elle était. La voix criarde de sa nouvelle colocataire le sortit de ses réflexions :

« Eh Sasuke, c'est quoi ça ? », fit-elle en montrant le temple devant elle.

L'Uchiha la rejoignit au pied des grands escaliers puis lui expliqua de sa voix monocorde : « C'est le sanctuaire de la lumière, l'un des derniers temples à être encore en vie. Il appartient au clan Hyûga.

- C'est une famille de bourges ?

- Ouais. Disons que ce sont les seuls qui continuent à perpétrer la tradition. Leur chef a notre âge d'ailleurs, elle s'appelle Hinata.

- Hinata ? _« Son nom me dit quelque chose… »_ Tu la connais, on dirait.

- On était dans la même école.

- Ah ! Je vois…. » Un gargouillis se fit entendre. « Oups, j'ai faim. »

- Bon, allons manger.

- Ouaiiiis ! Et, t'inquiète pas, je vais pas t'amener au restaurant de râmens, cette fois-ci.

- Hn. »

Ils partirent pendant qu'une escorte de femmes vêtues de kimonos blancs rentrait dans le sanctuaire. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le torii où elles admirèrent le soleil qui atteignait son zénith.

Le rituel voulait qu'à ce moment-là, la gardienne du sanctuaire fusionne avec l'élément sur lequel elle devait veiller, ressentant ainsi tous les changements qui se passaient dans le monde, les bons comme les mauvais. Ce matin-là, Hinata sentit dans cette union avec la lumière quelque chose d'étrange et de malsain. Les ténèbres étaient là.

Ils croulaient, rampaient sur le sol terrestre, envahissant les âmes humaines, pervertissant les autres gardiens. Cependant ces ombres différaient de celles du monde obscur qui était protégé par le clan Uchiha, leur haine et leur rancœur transparaissaient au plus profond de leurs êtres informes. Hinata s'écroula.

Elle se retrouva assise, dans cette grande salle close qu'était le sanctuaire, seulement illuminée par son propre corps nu. Lorsqu'elle fusionnait, la jeune Hyûga n'était plus humaine : l'élément de la lumière était partout, que cela soi à travers ses yeux habituellement blancs ou ses veines devenues brillantes et translucides.

Seule sa longue chevelure bleutée s'était obscurcie. Durant ce rituel, elle n'était plus Hinata Hyûga mais le _**démon**_ duquel son clan et elle descendaient. L'élément de la lumière sortit de son corps.

Il devint une sphère éclatante qui se plaça au centre de la chambre. C'est à ce moment-là que le groupe de prêtresse pénétra pour l'aider à se lever et la vêtir d'un kimono marron maintenu par un obi de couleur beige.

Une des femmes attacha quelques mèches de ses cheveux en demi-queue à l'aide d'une barrette décorée de petites plumes blanches. Les suivantes s'inclinèrent ensuite devant elle puis sortirent de la salle en se dirigeant vers le temple.

Un jeune homme brun prit leur place, les yeux blancs emplis d'inquiétude pour la prêtresse à qui il avait décidé de se vouer corps et âme. Hinata leva les yeux sur celui-ci qu'elle considérait comme son futur époux en lui répondant avec un doux sourire qui cachait cependant une lassitude et une appréhension dues à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Tout va bien, Hinata-sama ?, fit le brun en posant doucement ses mains sur les frêles épaules d'Hinata dont le sourire s'effaçait lentement.

Hinata-sama. La gardienne de la Lumière détestait quand son protecteur et cousin Neji l'appelait ainsi. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop leurs positions au sein de leur famille.

A la mort de son père, emporté par la maladie, Hinata dût lui succéder en tant que chef de la branche principale du clan Hyûga et, au même titre, en tant que gardienne de la lumière.

Neji, quant à lui, prit la tête de la branche secondaire dont les pouvoirs avaient été en partie scellés de peur que ses membres portent atteinte à la famille principale. Son rôle était de protéger Hinata, et ce, même au péril de sa vie, comme tout protecteur avant lui.

_« Cela aurait été si simple si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de lui_, pensa amèrement la jeune femme,_ mais je dois rester pure pour le clan. »_

La voix de Neji la sortit de ses songes : « Hinata-sama ? »

Hinata sursauta légèrement en jetant un regard surpris à Neji : « Ah ! Euh, oui ?

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Neji. », répondit Hinata en détournant son regard vers la sphère lumineuse.

Neji ne fut pas dupe de la réponse de sa cousine. Pourtant, il la laissa tranquille, sachant que l'on n'obtient pas ce que l'on veut par la force.

« Je vais rentrer, poursuivit Hinata.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y. » fit Neji en prenant la gardienne par la main, ce qui la fit rougir.

- D'accord. » dit Hinata en souriant.

Ils descendirent les escaliers main dans la main, Neji observant quelques fois Hinata à la dérobée. Il était vrai qu'Hinata avait un peu changé au fil des années : lorsqu'elle était enfant, sa cousine était quelqu'un de craintif, à la timidité excessive, mais en grandissant, elle avait pris de l'assurance, communiquant plus avec les autres, avec lui en particulier.

Il se souvint qu'Hinata devait son changement à quelqu'un mais il avait oublié qui. Neji sourit quand il sentit la main de la gardienne se serrer tendrement contre la sienne. Oui, un jour, il ira se mesurer aux anciens et la libérera ainsi de sa triste condition, mais, pour le moment, il continuera à veiller sur elle et la protéger contre tout ce qui lui sera néfaste. Hinata, de son côté, engagea la conversation, jugeant que l'ambiance devenait trop tendue :

« Neji, qu'as-tu fait pendant le rituel ? Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé, au moins ?

Neji lui jeta un regard un peu étonné puis déclara : « Non, mais j'ai vu quelque chose d'intéressant : Sasuke était en train de se balader en galante compagnie.

- Ah bon ?, s'exclama Hinata, je l'ai toujours vu seul à l'école, au collège et au lycée.

Il commence à se sociabiliser, on dirait. »

_« N'empêche,_ fit le jeune Hyûga en son for intérieur, _j'ignorais qu'il avait un penchant pour les jeunes filles mineures. Qui aurait cru que le grand Sasuke Uchiha était un lolicon ? Va falloir que je lui en parle pendant la soirée chez Choji. »_

- Tout va bien Neji ?

Oh oui, je pensais juste que la fille qui était avec Sasuke était bizarre. Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle était vêtue d'un T-shirt noir et d'un jean trop grand pour elle.

_« Il aurait couché avec en plus ? Il est plus pervers que je le pensais. »_

- Peut-être est-ce Sasuke qui lui aurait passé ses vêtements mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison.

_« Ah ! Hinata, tu es si pure. »_

- Euh, parlons d'autre chose, dit Neji qui stoppa net cette conversation qui risquait de déraper, comment va Hanabi ?

- Ma sœur va très bien, même si elle déplore que je n'en profite pas assez. J'ai beau lui dire que ma vie de gardienne passe avant ma vie personnelle, elle ne comprend pas.

- Elle est encore jeune. » déclara simplement Neji.

Hinata soupira en descendant la dernière marche : « Et puis, continua-t-elle, je ne peux pas lui dire pour nous deux. »

Neji et Hinata se tinrent là, l'un en face de l'autre, les mains entrelacées, leurs yeux parlant pour eux, se déclarant par un simple regard un amour mutuel et profond.

Le vent soufflait doucement à en devenir imperceptible quand ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ignorant les passants aux alentours. Ils étaient en ce moment dans un monde rien qu'à eux deux, les battements de leurs cœurs furent la seule musique qu'ils entendirent. Neji raffermit son étreinte, Hinata savoura cette douce chaleur qui se mêla à la sienne. Elle avait l'impression de s'envoler quand quelque chose la fit redescendre sur la terre ferme. Une sensation, un goût. Le sang.

Les lèvres de Neji avaient le goût de sang. Hinata s'écarta violemment de son amour puis ouvrit ses yeux blancs sur une pluie de pétales noires qui tombèrent d'un ciel blanc, le sol vermillon semblait vouloir l'engloutir et Neji avait changé : sa peau était plus pale, ses yeux, aussi noirs que l'encre, versaient des larmes visqueuses de la même couleur, ses lèvres carmines faisaient couler des cascades écarlates.

Un poids la fit tomber. Hinata s'aperçut ensuite qu'elle était allongée par terre avec Neji qui l'étranglait. La gardienne essaya de se rebeller mais la pression sur son cou était trop forte. Elle s'évanouit pour ne se réveiller que quelques heures plus tard dans sa chambre et sous le regard inquiet de sa sœur cadette. Hinata remarqua que celle-ci n'avait pas enlevé son uniforme de collège.

« Grande sœur, tu vas bien ? Neji m'a dit que tu t'étais évanouie. »

_« Neji ? »_

Hinata porta ses mains sur sa tête. _« C'est Neji qui m'a amenée ici ? Mais… »_ Elle se tourna vers Hanabi :

« Neji est ici ?

- Oui, fit Hanabi, il est dans le salon, je vais le prévenir que tu t'es réveillée. »

Hanabi partit, laissant une Hinata seule face à ses sombres pensées. Neji avait pourtant essayé de la tuer. _« Que se passe-t-il ? »_ Hinata regarda le panneau en face du futon sur lequel elle était allongée. Cela appartenait au temple et il y fut marqué :

_« Puissiez-vous nous aimer et avoir la foi. »_ La jeune Hyûga ignorait qui avait écrit ceci mais cette doctrine fut le leitmotiv du sanctuaire. Neji ouvrit la porte et vit sa cousine assise sur son futon et désemparée. Il ne savait pas pour quoi elle l'avait rejetée, ni la raison de cette étrange transe.

Le Hyûga avait eu beau la secouer, Hinata avait continué à le fixer, paralysée par la peur, tentant d'esquisser un geste, comme si elle essayait de se libérer de quelque chose pour s'évanouir ensuite.

« Neji, dit Hinata d'une voix faible, je…

- Tout va bien Hinata. » fit Neji en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

D'abord effrayée, Hinata se laissa aller, se détendant dans les bras de Neji. Elle ne cessait de se demander ce qui lui était arrivée. La réponse tomba plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait :

« J'ai eu tellement peur, déclara Neji, tu étais comme prise dans une sorte de transe. »

_« Une hallucination ? Alors,cela va vraiment commencer. »_ Hinata se raidit. « Neji, ne dis à personne ce que je vais te dire. »

Elle se desserra de son étreinte, s'approcha de son cousin puis lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui ne le surprit qu'à moitié.

« Je comprends mieux ton comportement le jour de sa visite.

- Je n'osais le dire à personne, mais la fusion de ce matin m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, il faut réunir tous les gardiens.

- Cela va être dur Hinata, dit Neji, on ne sait pas de qui ils sont.

- Je connais une personne qui pourrait nous aider, elle sera à la soirée de Choji, cela tombe bien.

- Hinata, es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ? C'est très dangereux.

- Oui, Neji. Si on ne le fait pas maintenant, je crains le pire. »

Neji regarda Hinata qui le fixa d'un air déterminé. Il lui sourit tendrement puis posa un baiser sur son front.

« Dors, tu en as besoin après ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui.

- Je vais faire la cuisine à la place, Hanabi va se douter de quelque chose, sinon. »

Les deux Hyûgas se levèrent puis se dirigèrent dans le salon où Hanabi regardait la télévision. Elle jeta quand même des coups d'œil pendant que Neji disait au revoir à Hinata, puis alla rejoindre sa sœur dans la cuisine pendant que celle-ciétait en train de préparer de la soupe miso pour le diner.

« Je suis contente que les anciens nous ai autorisées à vivre ensemble hors de la résidence, fit la cadette, on est plus libre. »

Hinata sourit mais rougit lorsque Hanabi lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Neji ?

- Euh rien du tout.

- Arrête de mentir… »

Et c'est ainsi que la soirée commença avec Hinata tentant d'éluder la question de sa sœur, chose dont elle est maintenant coutumière. Malheureusement, son inquiétude concernant l'avenir de Konoha City était toujours dans son esprit.

A suivre.

Voilou, voilou. Je suis encore désolée pour le retard. Je voulais aussi dire que je traduis une fic qui s'appelle Just An Ordinary Day, écrite par Keigo-sama. Elle va être bientôt publiée ou sinon, vous pouvez la découvrir dans la langue de Shakespeare sous mon profil, dans la rubrique Favorites Stories (je sais que je fais de la pub mais cette fic est un de mes coups de cœur.)

Allez, à bientôt et reviews please!

Misora.


	8. Konoha City: Ombres p1

Coucou, amis lecteurs et amies lectrices, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier la suite mais ces fichus partiels ont pris tout mon temps. Il y a aussi deux chapitres de Just An Ordinary Day en ligne et merci à richon pour sa review.

Disclaimers : Sont pas à moi.

Genre : UA, surnaturel, romance het et shonen-ai.

Rating : T

Couple : Aucun dans ce chapitre mais une petite évolution (j'en dis pas plus).

Lexique : Le suffixe nii-chan désigne le terme petit ou grand frère (dans le cas présent, c'est grand frère) de manière affective, d'où le chan (Naruto est une enfant quand elle emploie ce terme, donc pas d'inceste.)

L'enjo-kousai (ou enko): ce terme désigne une pratique malheureusement très répandue au Japon. Des jeunes filles (lycéennes pour la plupart, mais aussi collégiennes) proposent à des hommes d'âge mur de prendre un verre avec elles, moyennement finance.

Elles dépensent l'argent qu'elles « gagnent » en vêtements et autres produits dernier cri. Le problème c'est que cela peut aussi virer à de la prostitution pure et dure. Dans la fic, le pervers que rencontre Naruto au début fait allusion à cette pratique justement et d'ailleurs beaucoup de mangas en parlent (Peach Girl, GCU, X Day, Shibuya Love Hotel, pour ne citer qu'eux.)

Fin de la parenthèse, passons à la fic.

Les longs passages en italique sont des flashbacks.

Ch'est tout à part bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et reviews !

Chapitre 2 : Konoha City : Ombres d'une haine révolue, partie 1 :

_« Hum, je suis encore à l'infirmerie ? C'est vrai. Je suis tombée dans les pommes dans la salle de cours, je sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de la douleur. J'ai mal partout, je peux plus bouger tellement que j'ai mal. Une main se pose sur mon front. C'est doux : _

_« Bien, tu n'as plus de fièvre.»_

_Je tourne ma tête vers la personne qui m'a parlée. Je suis là, affalée sous les couvertures. C'est chaud, je me sens tellement bien, mais le sourire que me donne Tsubaki-san me réchauffe plus encore.__Avec mon grand-père, c'était la __seule adulte à être gentille avec moi, la seule à connaître la souffrance que je cache au fond de mon cœur._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, tant que tu es ici, tu peux être tranquille. Je vais appeler ton frère, d'accord ? »_

_J'hoche la tête avec difficulté, mon cou me fait mal. Que dira Naga-nii-chan quand il me verra comme ça ? Il me portera sur son dos, comme d'habitude, il va m'amener dans cette tour en forme d'arbre qu'est notre maison, et après…._

_La porte s'ouvre. Tsubaki-san et Naga-nii-chan vont vers moi. Je vois mon frère me regarder, ses yeux gris plein d'inquiétude. Je lui réponds en m'efforçant de sourire : « Je vais bien, Naga-nii-chan, c'est juste que je n'ai pas mangé hier. »_

_Naga-nii-chan me fixe avec un regard triste, tellement triste que j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer, là, devant moi. C'est encore de ma faute. Je fais pleurer tout le monde. Il vaut mieux que je… que je…. « Tsubaki-san, dit mon frère, je dois vous parler. »_

_Je vois rien derrière le paravent mis à part l'ombre de Tsubaki-san et de mon frère en train de discuter. Ensuite, c'est le trou noir. »_

Naruto se réveilla dans la chambre du frère de Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se souvint des mots de Kimimaro :

« Ce rêve, c'est peut-être un souvenir. Un mauvais souvenir certes, mais un souvenir quand même. »

_« Au moins,_ pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant, _j'ai quelques indices de recherches. Faut que j'en parle à Sasuke. »_

Elle fixa le réveil à coté du grand lit noir. 10 h 30. L'Uzumaki jura :

« Merde ! Je dois aller au boulot ou Te'uchi-san va me passer un savon. »

Naruto se précipita dans la salle de bain où elle se changea. La jeune renarde troqua son T-shirt de nuit noir (qui appartenait à Sasuke) contre un T-shirt blanc (à Sasuke) et un jean bleu (toujours à Sasuke).

Elle enfila ensuite une paire de chaussettes avec des éventails rouge et blancs marqués dessus (made in Uchiha), attacha sa longue chevelure blonde en deux couettes à l'aide de deux élastiques rouges (qui était la propriété, cette fois-ci, d'Itachi) et termina en enroulant sa tête avec un fichu blanc (offert par son patron).

En se regardant devant la glace, Naruto en conclut :

« Vivement que j'ai mon salaire, histoire de changer de fringues. J'en ai marre de m'habiller comme Sasuke et j'ai pas de sous-vêtements mis à part cette petite culotte blanche. Heureusement que je la lave chaque soir. »

La blonde fureta ensuite dans le couloir, histoire de voir si Sasuke était dans sa chambre. La porte de celle-ci était entrouverte, donc il était parti à l'hôpital travailler.

Naruto descendit les escaliers, prit le seul blouson en jean féminin qu'elle avait trouvé (bizarrement dans la chambre où elle dormait, avec une multitude de robes anciennes en dentelles et autres tailleurs féminins), enfila les baskets usés donnés par Sasuke puis sortit de l'appartement non sans avoir oublié de fermer la porte à clé.

La blonde regarda ensuite dehors : le monde était en activité, avec ses piétons et ses voitures mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus fut cette immense tour végétale qui surplombait la ville.

Elle n'y avait pas fait attention, son nouveau travail et la recherche de son identité occupant toutes ses pensées, mais pourtant, cette étrange tour lui était familière, comme si elle avait _vécu_ à l'intérieur.

Naruto sursauta quand une main ridée se posa sur son épaule, accompagnée d'une voix qui ne lui présageait rien de bon :

« Alors, petite, on admire la tour du Kage ? »

Naruto se retourna et vit un homme légèrement plus petit qu'elle, gras et chauve, vêtu d'un costard, la détaillant d'un regard concupiscent.

_« Et voilà qu'ils s'y mettent dès le matin. »_ :

« Laisse-moi tranquille, sale pervers.

- Allons, fit le vieux pervers en question, je voudrais juste t'inviter à boire un verre. Si tu le fais, je te donnerai de l'argent pour que tu t'achètes des vêtements un peu plus seyants que ceux-ci.

- Hors de question ! Laisse-moi tranquille ou….- ses yeux commencèrent à virer au rouge et sa voix devint plus caverneuse- _**j'te dévore.**_ »

Le vieux pervers ne demanda pas son reste puis détala jusqu'au bout de l'avenue sous le rire sonore de Naruto.

Même si elle s'appréciait telle qu'elle était, le fait qu'elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge la gênait un peu à cause de ce genre de situation.

Heureusement que sa véritable nature la protégeait.

« Décidément, ça a du bon d'être un _**démon**_. », se dit-elle jovialement en commençant à se diriger vers son lieu de travail, un stand de râmens qui se trouvait près de l'hôpital où travaillait Sasuke.

Cependant, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un entrava sa route. Naruto sentit une main encerclant son poignet. Elle la força à continuer à marcher dans le chemin opposé à sa destination.

Bien sûr, la blonde tenta de s'échapper de cette poigne mais celle-ci était trop forte, elle leva ses yeux sur la personne qui la trainait et vit le dos d'un homme assez grand qui était habillé d'un col roulé beige et dont les cheveux courts étaient tout aussi blonds que les siens.

Naruto ne voyait pas son visage, il lui tournait le dos, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette silhouette un peu massive, se laissant trainer par elle, comme possédée.

Soudain, l'inconnu disparut aussi vite qu'il est apparu, lâchant la main de Naruto. Celle-ci reprit ses esprits et s'aperçut que cet homme mystérieux l'avait laissée au beau milieu de la route, sur le passage clouté, une voiture fonçant vers elle.

« ATTENTION ! »

_Hôpital de Konoha City :_

Sasuke courut à toute allure vers la chambre où se trouvait Naruto. Il l'avait aperçue allongée sur une civière, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Pourtant il avait cru voir aucune blessure sur son corps mais il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Le brun percuta quelqu'un dans son passage. Il aida la femme à se lever et y reconnut la vice-directrice de l'hôpital Shizune.

« Désolé.», répondit simplement l'Uchiha.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Sasuke-kun, fit Shizune en prenant ses dossiers, mais il est rare de te voir courir. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Avez-vous vu une fille blonde d'une quinzaine d'années allongée sur une civière par hasard ?

- Ah, tu parles de la petite qui a été victime d'un accident ? Une voiture a failli l'écraser mais heureusement qu'elle s'est arrêtée à temps, sinon... Par contre, la fille s'est évanouie, probablement en état de choc. Tu la trouveras au premier étage. C'est une de tes amies ?

- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Merci Shizune-san. »

Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle où était l'Uzumaki et vit à sa grande surprise qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une femme était assise à ses côtés, une femme qu'il reconnut car c'était son ancien professeur en primaire.

« Umino-san, demanda Sasuke, que faites-vous ici ? »

Iruka Umino mit un moment avant de répondre tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées, les mains croisées sur ses genoux :

« J'ai essayé de protéger Naruto de l'accident. »

Elle se retourna vers le corps endormi de la jeune femme :

« C'est fou ce qu'elle a grandi.

- Comment ?, s'exclama Sasuke tout en tentant de garder un visage impassible, vous la connaissez ? »

Iruka lança à Sasuke un regard rempli de culpabilité :

« C'est une longue histoire. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille voir Tsunade-san à ce sujet. Vu que tu as l'air de la connaître, tu me suivras. »

Tsunade était la directrice de l'hôpital depuis maintenant des années, elle devait savoir quelque chose sur Naruto, sur sa naissance au moins. L'Uchiha se contenta d'hocher la tête, un mauvais pressentiment à l'esprit.

Sakura était étonnée par l'étrange attitude de Sasuke, aussi décida-t-elle de le suivre pour savoir ce qui se passait. Non pas qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais Sasuke était son ami d'enfance et c'était rare de le voir autant bouleversé.

Elle rentra donc dans cette chambre pour connaitre un peu plus cette personne pour laquelle l'Uchiha était inquiet.

Même si cela n'était pas vu au premier abord, Sasuke avait changé depuis ces derniers jours, il semblait plus ouvert aux autres, plus communicatif et un peu moins solitaire. Peut-être était-ce dû à cette inconnue. Ainsi la jeune Haruno attendit que Sasuke sortit de la chambre en compagnie d'Iruka-sensei,_ « que vient-elle faire là ? »_ pour ensuite rentrer dans la salle et obtenir une réponse.

Naruto ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était de nouveau dans une salle aseptisée.

_« Où suis-je ? Non ! Ne dites pas que chuis de retour au labo ! »_

L'Uzumaki commença à se lever brusquement quand deux mains enserrèrent ses épaules pour l'arrêter :

« Calmez-vous, fit une voix qui se voulait apaisante, vous êtes à l'hôpital.

- Je suis encore à Konoha City ?

- Oui, dit la jeune femme qui se trouvait à son chevet, où voulez-vous d'autre que cela soit ? »

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement puis détailla l'inconnue qui la scrutait de ses yeux verts d'eau, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

A vue d'œil, elles devaient avoir le même âge si ce n'était que la femme était plus petite qu'elle mais plus élancée, avait les cheveux roses tirés en queue de cheval dont l'absence de frange ne faisait rien pour dissimuler son grand front.

De plus, elle devait faire partie du personnel, à en juger la blouse blanche qu'elle portait. Naruto lui demanda :

« Pourquoi je suis à l'hosto ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit l'inconnue, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai vu courir Uchiha-sensei à votre chevet dès qu'il vous a vue arriver ici.

- Uchiha-sensei... vous voulez dire Sasuke ?_ « Ah, elle doit vraiment le connaître. »_ Il est où, maintenant ?

- Ca, je ne le sais pas non plus. Je voulais seulement connaître la personne qui a fait perdre son sang-froid au grand Prince des glaces.

- Oh, vous devez être une amie à Sasuke alors. C'est quoi votre nom ?

- Je suis le docteur Sakura Haruno. Sasuke et moi, on est amis d'enfance.

- Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Je vis avec Sasuke. »

Sakura fixa la jeune fille, incrédule. Sasuke vivait avec une fille maintenant ? Une _mineure_ qui plus est ?

_« Alors là, il va m'entendre. Je vais lui fracasser la gueule à ce lolicon_. _»_

« Dites-moi, Naruto, quel âge avez-vous ?

- Vingt ans, pourquoi ? »

Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Pour rien, vous faites très jeune pour votre âge, vous savez?

- Pas la peine de me le dire, c'est pour cette raison que j'attire les pervers du coin.

L'Haruno eut un léger rire avec de poser une question plus sérieuse :

« Mais au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous à Konoha City ?

- J'ai perdu la mémoire, dit simplement Naruto, j'ai rencontré Sasuke par hasard et il s'est proposé pour m'aider à retrouver mes souvenirs.

- Voilà qui m'étonne, fit Sakura, je n'aurai jamais imaginé Sasuke ainsi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, Sasuke s'ouvre rarement à quelqu'un, il est plutôt du genre secret.

- Ca, c'est sur. Je comprends pourquoi vous l'appelez le Prince des glaces. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent en chœur quand Sasuke ouvrit la porte.

« Sakura, que fais-tu ici ?, dit-il, étonné par la présence de sa collègue en ce lieu.

- Je voulais rencontrer la personne qui a réussi à faire fondre ta carapace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, questionna-t-il en arquant un sourcil d'un air méfiant.

- Mais rien, voyons, répondit Sakura un sourire mutin aux lèvres, allez, je vous laisse, poursuivit-elle en se levant.

- J'ai été contente de vous connaître, Haruno-sensei, déclara Naruto en voyant Sakura partir.

- Appelle-moi Sakura, voyons et puis tutoie-moi, les amis de Sasuke sont mes amis. Tiens, on pourrait se voir dès que j'ai un jour de congès. Sasuke a mon numéro de portable si tu veux me joindre.

- O.K. A la prochaine, Sakura-chan. » termina l'Uzumaki avec un grand sourire.

Sakura lui sourit une dernière fois et ferma la porte derrière Sasuke non sans lui faire un clin d'œil malicieux.

_« Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine ? __»_

Son attention se reporta sur Naruto. « Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

Le sourire de la blonde s'effaça et même temps que son visage qui se rembrunit. « Je ne voulais pas le dire à Sakura-chan, mais j'ai vu une sorte de…_**fantôme**_.

- Comment ? »

Les mains de Naruto se resserrèrent sur sa blouse blanche. Elle raconta à Sasuke ce qu'il s'était passé, les yeux rivés sur ses cuisses :

« Je partais bosser au stand Ichiraku quand un homme m'a pris la main. Je pouvais pas la lâcher, tout que je pouvais faire, c'était le voir me trainer sur le trottoir, je ne sais pour quelle raison.

- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

- Grand et blond comme moi. Je le voyais que de dos.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? Ben, il m'a lâchée comme ça, au beau milieu de la route. Il avait disparu quand j'ai vu la voiture avancer, prête à m'écrabouiller avant de tomber dans les vapes, c'était un peu comme si… comme si…. _« il avait cherché à me tuer. »_

Naruto se recroquevilla sur elle-même, elle ignorait pourquoi elle faisait ça mais il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait fait cela avant, quand tout allait mal. La blonde sentit cependant une main large et chaude passer dans ses cheveux pour les caresser tendrement ensuite.

L'Uzumaki entendit ensuite Sasuke lui dire doucement :

« Tout va bien, Naruto, je suis là et puis, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre, non ? Ce n'est pas ton genre. »

La blonde leva ses yeux bleus sur le brun en souriant :

« Ouais, tu as raison, c'est pas du tout mon genre de pleurnicher comme ça. »

Elle se leva :

« On y va ? Faut que je prévienne le vieux Te'uchi de mon absence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai déjà fait, dit Sasuke en ouvrant la porte…qu'il referma subitement quand Naruto lui sauta dans les bras.

- T'es vraiment le meilleur, Suke-kun ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant contre lui.

Sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir, Sasuke se retira rapidement de son étreinte en déclarant, indigné :

« Eh, tu peux arrêter de me sauter dessus ?

- Quoi ?, fit Naruto, perplexe, tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Cela ne se fait pas, c'est tout, finit-il en dissimulant son visage qui commença à prendre une teinte pivoine.

- Ah bon ? J'suis désolée mais c'est comme ça que je montre ma gratitude aux personnes que j'aime. »

Sasuke rougit encore plus :

« Alors, montre-la moi autrement, s'il-te-plait. C'est très…gênant.

- En quoi c'est gênant ? » demanda innocemment Naruto.

_« Alors là ! Elle rencontre des pervers tous les jours et elle ne sait pas de quoi je parle ? Peut-être qu'elle ne m'imagine pas ainsi. » _

« Pour...Laisse tomber, allez, on rentre. »

Naruto hocha silencieusement la tête puis suivit Sasuke jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital où, dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

A suivre au chapitre 3.

Misora.


	9. Konoha City: Ombres p2

Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 2. Bonne lecture et reviews !

Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Rating : T

Genre : UA, romance het et shonen-ai, surnaturel. Spoilers quand aux noms des parents de Naruto.

Couple : un léger SasuNaru (ça commence.)

Lexique : Le terme –sama est un suffixe honorifique pour une personne jugée comme très importante.

Chapitre 2 : Konoha City : Ombres d'une haine révolue, partie 2 :

La nuit commença à tomber quand Naruto et Sasuke marchèrent silencieusement dans la rue, sur le chemin du retour. L'Uchiha était perdu dans ses pensées, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la directrice de l'hôpital l'ayant intrigué au plus au point. Il aurait connu Naruto durant son enfance ?

_« Mais comment ? »_

_Flashback :_

_Sasuke et Iruka se tinrent devant Tsunade après l'annonce de cette nouvelle surprenante mais au combien funeste d'après la directrice. Shizune se trouvait à coté d'elle, les bras resserrés autour de ses dossiers, trahissant ainsi une certaine nervosité quand à la réaction de celle qui avait été autrefois son professeur. _

_Tsunade n'était pas sans reste, son regard strict caché derrière la monture de ses lunettes, ses deux mains entrelacées tremblant légèrement. « Ainsi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton fataliste, Naruto Uzumaki est encore de ce monde. C'est pour ça que je gagnais au loto ces derniers temps._

_Oui, Tsunade-sama, répondit Iruka en ignorant la dernière remarque, je l'ai sauvée d'un accident. Au vu de son apparence, c'était bien elle, il n'y a aucun doute.»_

_Les yeux mordorés de Tsunade se tournèrent vers Sasuke : « Et toi, Sasuke, tu la connais ?_

_- Elle vit chez moi, dit Sasuke, mais elle est amnésique, elle ne se souvient pas de son passé. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que c'est peut-être lié à Konoha City._

_- Et tu ne crois pas si bien dire, fit Tsunade en soupirant, Naruto fréquentait la même classe que toi en primaire._

_- C'est impossible, répondit Sasuke en secouant la tête avec véhémence, je me serais souvenu d'elle sinon. _

_- C'est normal que tu l'aies oubliée._

_- Et pouvez-vous m'en dire la raison ? », demanda Sasuke dont les poings se serraient lentement._

_Ce fut Iruka qui lui expliqua : _

_« Un incident a eu lieu à Konoha City, il y a de cela onze ans. Cela a provoqué non seulement une grave épidémie qui a décimé une grande partie de la population mais aussi l'amnésie chez certaines personnes, des enfants pour la plupart..._

_-... L'incident s'est produit peu après la mort du Quatrième Hokage, continua Tsunade, et l'épidémie en question s'est répandue sur les quatre coins du globe. On en ignore toujours l'origine, d'ailleurs._

_- Et Naruto dans tout ça ?_

_- On l'a placée en quarantaine à cause de sa __**particularité**__, mais elle a échappé à notre vigilance pour ensuite mystérieusement disparaître._

_- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?_

_- Si tu connais Naruto, tu dois savoir qui elle est réellement, non ? _

_Sasuke se tourna vers Iruka qui détourna son regard, honteuse quant à cette histoire. Il refit face à Tsunade, une lueur de défi transparaissant dans ses yeux noirs : _

_« Oui, je le sais. C'est un __**démon**__, pas vrai ? Désolé, mais pour moi, elle n'a rien d'un __**monstre**__, ajouta-t-il pour empêcher sa patronne de répliquer. _

_Il termina ensuite sur ses mots : _

_« Naruto veut juste savoir qui elle est, être un__** démon**__ lui importe peu. Elle essaye juste de faire sa vie et d'être heureuse. »_

_Au lieu de se mettre en colère, comme le craignaient Shizune et Iruka, Tsunade se mit à sourire en déclarant : _

_« C'est ce que je voulais t'entendre dire Sasuke. Veille bien sur la petite Naruto. Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit encore en vie._

_- Connaissiez-vous sa famille ?, questionna Sasuke._

_- Seulement sa mère, répondit Tsunade dont le visage s'était assombri, elle est morte en la mettant au monde._

_- Je vois, fit Sasuke, légèrement dépité, bon, je vous quitte. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Naruto. »_

_L'Uchiha s'apprêta à partir quand Tsunade l'interpela une dernière fois : _

_« Euh, Sasuke ! Fait en sorte que Naruto ne sache rien sur son passé pour l'instant._

_- Pourquoi ?, dit Sasuke en se retournant._

_- Fait simplement ce que je te dis, c'est un ordre ! »_

_Sasuke ferma la porte sans mot dire. Tsunade-sama remplaçait le Troisième Hokage quand celui-ci était absent et si elle ne voulait pas que Naruto se souvienne de son passé, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave._

_Il savait très bien que la directrice de l'hôpital lui cachait la vérité mais il mènera lui-même sa propre enquête, comme il se l'était promis._

_Fin du flashback._

Sasuke se demanda cependant comment il a pu oublier une personne comme Naruto. Il en était encore à cette réflexion quand il sentit la main de l'Uzumaki prendre la sienne.

L'Uchiha questionna l'Uzumaki du regard mais n'eut en réponse qu'un regard malicieux, un grand sourire et un visage un peu rouge. Cependant, son sourire disparut quand elle vit la tour du Kage de Konoha City. Sasuke s'arrêta avec elle et sentit sa main se raidir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je…Je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure mais je me suis souvenue de quelque chose ce matin.

- Vas-y, raconte.

- Je me souviens que, quand j'étais encore petite, j'étais dans une infirmerie parce que je m'étais évanouie. Une infirmière, qui s'appelait Tsubaki-san, veillait sur moi. »

_« Tsubaki-san, hein ? C'était l'infirmière de l'école primaire de Konoha City. Tsunade-sama avait raison alors. »_

« Et c'est tout ? »

Naruto secoua la tête :

« Non, il y avait aussi un garçon plus âgé que j'appelais Naga-nii-chan, je suis sure que c'était mon frère et puis j'ai fait mention d'une tour qui ressemblait à un arbre, probablement celle-ci.", ajouta-t-elle en montrant la tour du Kage du doigt.

Sasuke réfléchit.

_« Hum…Quand j'ai regardé les registres de naissance de la famille Uzumaki, je n'ai vu que le nom de Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto qui est morte à sa naissance. Il n'y avait aucune mention sur son père, ni même sur son frère. Je me demande en quoi cela serait lié avec la tour du Kage ? A moins que…Non ! »_

La voix de Naruto la coupa dans ses pensées :

« Eh, ça va, Suke-kun ?

- Ah, euh, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis simplement un peu fatigué.

- Alors, rentrons à la maison, je suis désolée de t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.

- Il faut que tu retrouves la mémoire, non ? »

Naruto reprit la main de Sasuke et ils recommencèrent à marcher :

« Oui, mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il vaut mieux pas que je m'en souvienne. C'est dur de me l'avouer mais mon passé me fiche la trouille.

- Je te l'ai dit, Naruto, je suis là, fit Sasuke en serrant un peu plus la main, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La blonde lui jeta d'abord un regard surpris puis lui fit un sourire :

« Merci, Suke-kun ! Tu n'es pas aussi froid, après tout.

- Hn. » répondit Sasuke.

Naruto ne dit rien mais continua à sourire en chantonnant, ce qui ne présagea rien de bon pour l'Uchiha.

_« C'est décidé. A partir d'aujourd'hui, j'ai deux objectifs : retrouver la mémoire et faire fondre la glace qui entoure le cœur de ce glaçon de Sasuke. Ca va être amusant, hi, hi ! »_

Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre mettra en vedette Iruka et ensuite, cap sur Suna City.

A bientôt.

Misora.


	10. Intermède: Iruka

Coucou ! Voici la suite de The Tale avec Iruka Umino suivi de deux autres chapitres.

Je tiens à remercier infiniment les lecteurs qui ont mis ma fic en favori et leurs reviews. Ayant presque achevé la seconde partie, je publierai la suite par trois chapitres (sur les dix que compte la seconde partie), histoire de ne pas faire de cliffangers (je sais combien c'est frustrant). Je m'excuse d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier ma fic et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et reviews. J'ai aussi changé le genre de l'histoire Action et Aventure ne correspond pas trop au genre de ma fic.

Disclaimers : Sont pas à moi.

Rating : T

Genre : UA, Romance het et shonen-ai, fantastique.

Chapitre 4 : Konoha City : Intermède avec Iruka Umino : Petites révélations :

Iruka courait dans la nuit noire, trempée à cause de la pluie qui tombait à torrent dehors. Il avait fallut qu'elle tombe au moment où elle sortait de l'hôpital. _« Heureusement que je n'habite pas très loin. »_, pensa–t-elle en se réfugiant sous le porche de son appartement, situé juste à coté de l'école où elle travaillait. La jeune femme reprit un moment son souffle puis ouvrit la porte à l'aide de ses clefs.

Une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, elle se déchaussa puis se précipita dans la salle de bain pour enlever son col roulé et son jean mouillés pour les faire sécher sur le radiateur. Iruka se déshabilla ensuite entièrement et détacha ses cheveux bruns tout en faisant couler son bain.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Son physique à la fois trop grand et trop svelte la rendait trop masculine au point qu'on la prenait souvent pour un homme. De plus, les vêtements trop larges qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de porter ne lui rendaient pas justice, bien au contraire. Cependant, Iruka s'en moquait, il fallait qu'elle cache ses cicatrices aux yeux de tous. Seule une personne les connaissait, la seule à qui elle avait ouvert son cœur d'ailleurs.

Ses doigts tracèrent les zébrures pourpres présentes sur sa taille et ses avant-bras, ainsi que les balafres qui traversèrent ses mollets pour enfin s'attarder sur la cicatrice horizontale présente sur son nez. Une seule personne était responsable de ses souffrances, une personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas vaincre. L'eau de la baignoire était prête. Iruka s'assit dedans en soupirant d'aise.

Elle recueillit ensuite un peu d'eau entre ses mains et la fit jaillir de celles-ci grâce à sa _**particularité**_. L'eau. L'élément dont elle était l'héritière. Malheureusement, au fil des jours qui passent, l'Umino sentit le pouvoir de son prédécesseur faiblir, ce qui l'effraya encore plus. Car à son tour, elle deviendra cet être noyé dans la folie. L'eau est instable tout comme l'esprit d'un humain. Le gardien de l'eau est maudit par cet état de fait. Iruka soupira. Si ses parents adoptifs étaient encore vivants, ils l'auraient soutenue dans cette épreuve. Heureusement que Kakashi était là, près d'elle, sinon elle serait devenue comme _**cette**_ femme.

Le téléphone sonna ce qui eut pour l'effet de la faire sursauter. La jeune femme sortit brusquement de la baignoire, s'enroula d'une serviette à la hâte puis courut vers la salle à manger où elle décrocha le combiné. « Oui, allô ?

- Ruka-chan ?, fit une voix douce et grave.

- Kashi-kun, c'est toi ?

- Qui d'autre voudrais-tu que cela soit ?

- Personne, à part mon oncle peut-être. Atchoum !

- Ca va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je viens juste de sortir du bain.

- Et je parie que tu es en serviette maintenant. Dommage que je ne sois pas là pour en profiter.

- Pervers, va !

- Et fier de l'être. Je voulais aussi te dire que je rentrerai plus tard à Konoha City, pardonne-moi.

Il y eut une courte pause avant qu'Iruka ne réplique :

« Ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Il a encore essayé de se suicider et il ne m'en dit toujours pas la raison. Cela m'énerve de te laisser seule plus longtemps mais on ne sait jamais avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri. J'ai encore mes médicaments pour mes crises et mon oncle vient la semaine prochaine.

- Je vois, alors je suis rassuré. Pardonne-moi encore.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Kashi-kun. Transmet le bonjour à Hokage-sama et à ton père.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, au revoir ma chérie et je t'aime, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Iruka raccrocha le téléphone en soupirant. Ainsi, Kakashi rentrait plus tard. Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner en pensant à cette nouvelle, ne sachant plus combien de temps elle allait tenir. Iruka avait menti à Kakashi en lui disant qu'elle avait encore une boîte de médicaments. En réalité, il ne lui en restait plus que trois. Cela signifiait trois jours sans incidents.

_« Heureusement que mon oncle vient à la fin de la semaine. Il faudra que je m'enferme à la maison d'ici-là. Oh, Kakashi ! Pardonne-moi de t'avoir menti. »_

La jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé et contempla les photos encadrées sur les murs non loin de la télévision. Une la représentait enfant avec ses parents adoptifs, les Umino et une autre la montrait en compagnie de Kakashi et de Naruto peu avant sa disparition.

Le Troisième Hokage lui avait confié la petite fille à la mort du père de celle-ci. Naruto n'avait alors que huit ans. Leur relation avait alors été tendue. Iruka se souvint à quel point elle avait froide avec la fillette. Naruto avait souvent tenté de lui parler mais Iruka l'avait traitée avec indifférence parce qu'elle voyait en cette enfant son propre reflet lorsqu'elle avait le même âge. Voir cette peur et cette souffrance tapies au fond de ces yeux bleus lui avait été insupportable.

Cependant, tout avait changé quand Kakashi avait quitté temporairement son poste d'ANBU. Il avait voulu s'occuper de Naruto, qui était la fille de son ancien professeur, et avait encouragé Iruka à en faire de même. Ils avaient pu enfin vivre comme une vraie famille, Naruto recommença à sourire de nouveau jusqu'au jour où elle disparut au moment où l'épidémie décimait tant de gens. Kakashi avait décidé de reprendre son travail dans l'ANBU pour la rechercher mais les tentatives de suicide de son père l'empêchèrent d'approfondir ses recherches.

_« Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il sache qu'elle est encore en vie,_ pensa Iruka,_ comment réagirait-il s'il sait que notre petite Naruto est devenue une jeune femme amnésique ? »_

L'Umino repensa à la façon dont elle s'était emportée à l'hôpital, ainsi que de la conversation qui s'était ensuivit.

Flashback :

_« Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas du père de Naruto et pourquoi lui avez-vous menti _? _Naruto n'a jamais été placée en quarantaine!_, _rétorqua froidement Iruka à Tsunade._

_- On ne sait jamais, répondit calmement la directrice, il y a de fortes chances que Naruto succombe à la colère et à la haine si elle se souvenait à nouveau de lui._

_- Mais vous connaissez Naruto, non ?, s'insurgea l'Umino, vous savez qu'elle n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras. Sasuke l'a dit lui-même, elle n'est pas un __**démon**__._

_- Iruka, déclara Tsunade en se levant, je sais ce que tu ressens et à quel point Kakashi et toi vous vous sentez coupables, elle demanda à Shizune, va chercher deux tasses de thé, s'il-te-plait Shizune. »_

_La jeune femme brune hocha la tête en demandant : « Quelle variété ?_

_- Celle du village de la Pluie que l'on cultive au Bassin des Grenouilles, dit-elle en regardant Iruka droit dans les yeux, il est très doux._

_- Euh, oui Tsunade-sama. » fit Shizune avant de partir._

_Tsunade attendit que la porte soit fermée pour continuer : « Je suis désolée pour la disparition de Naruto mais c'était nécessaire._

_- Vous voulez dire que…_

_- Elle n'était pas la seule. Trois autres enfants ont été envoyés à l'institut._

_- Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça et qui…. ?_

_- Avant de tout t'expliquer, asseyons-nous. Nous serons plus à l'aise, et calme-toi, tes yeux commencent à devenir bleus. »_

_Iruka fit ce qu'elle dit sans mot dire. Il ne valait mieux pas avoir une crise d'hystérie maintenant. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Shizune entra dans la pièce, un plateau à la main._

_Elle déposa les deux tasses fumantes sur le bureau de sa patronne qui la remercia en lui disant ensuite qu'elle pouvait disposer. Shizune sortit alors de la pièce en disant au revoir à Iruka qui lui sourit._

_Tsunade but une gorgée de sa tasse puis répliqua : « Délicieux. Cela ne vaut pas un bon saké mais ça fait quand même du bien mais revenons à nos moutons._

_- Vous avez dit que vous avez envoyé Naruto à un institut quand elle avait neuf ans._

_- Oui. C'était une idée du Troisième. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu sais comment le Quatrième Hokage est mort, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, nous avions peur que cela arrive aux autres habitants de Konoha City._

_- Naruto n'est pas…_

- …_Un __**démon**__, je le sais, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Comme je te l'ai expliquée, trois autres enfants ont été envoyés à l'institut d'un de mes collègues que tu connais très bien. Ils avaient le même point commun que Naruto mis à part le fait que cela soit des __**démons**__._

_- Et puis-je savoir lequel ?_

_- Une enfance particulièrement atroce. Leurs esprits ne pouvaient être que perturbés, c'est pourquoi il valait mieux qu'on les isole, le temps qu'ils maitrisent leurs __**démons**__ intérieurs. Cependant, c'est tout de même étrange qu'ils en soient sortis._

_- Vous auriez du aussi le faire pour moi dans ce cas, ironisa Iruka avec un rire amer._

_- Tu es adulte, Iruka et pas encore une gardienne. Naruto et les autres étaient tous des gardiens sans même le vouloir, un grand pouvoir sommeille en eux et, à l'âge qu'ils avaient, ils ne pouvaient pas _les_ maîtriser._

_- Je le sais. Le destin a été particulièrement cruel avec eux, c'est ça ? Enfin, en tous cas, elle est vivante et Sasuke est auprès d'elle, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Connaissez-vous les autres enfants ?_

_- Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'un d'entre eux vient du pays du vent et les deux autres du pays de l'eau, tout comme toi. »_

_Iruka finit sa tasse de thé avant d'ajouter : « Je ne vais rien révéler à Kakashi pour le moment. Il a déjà assez d'ennuis avec son père._

_- Sage décision, approuva Tsunade en hochant la tête, bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, mais je vais te donner un conseil avant que tu partes._

_- Quoi ?, demanda Iruka en se levant._

_- Pense à la provenance du thé que tu viens de boire. »_

_Iruka la fixa un moment d'un regard incrédule puis sortit de la pièce en la saluant. Elle gagna ensuite la sortie de l'hôpital en soupirant._

Fin du flashback

Iruka se leva du canapé et partit dans sa chambre où elle se vêtit d'un T-shirt gris et d'un ample pantalon noir. Elle fut quand même contente que cela soit Sasuke qui s'occupe d'elle. Hinata Hyûga et lui avaient été ses seuls amis lorsqu'elle était dans cette école. La jeune femme repensa au conseil de Tsunade en s'asseyant sur son lit.

_« Le Bassin aux Grenouilles, attends une minute ! C'est là où habite… »_

Elle courut dans le salon où elle ouvrit le tiroir de la petite commode soutenant la télévision puis s'empara d'une enveloppe et d'un bloc-notes où elle écrivit.

_« Navrée de vous importuner mais il est temps pour vous de retourner à Konoha City. Naruto est vivante, fini de fuir._

_Iruka Umino. »_

Iruka arracha la feuille puis la mit dans l'enveloppe qu'elle ferma puis nota la destination.

_« Plantation de thé du Bassin aux Grenouilles, Village de la Pluie, Pays de la Terre. »_

« Je l'enverrai demain à la première heure. » dit-elle en posant la lettre sur la table.

Elle regarda ensuite le ciel par la fenêtre quand son ventre gargouilla. La jeune femme partit dans la cuisine où elle fit chauffer un bol de râmens instantanés. Iruka s'assit alors près de la table et contempla son plat. Naruto adorait les râmens. Elle se souvint le sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle lui avait préparée son plat favori, une fois.

« Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête, maintenant il est temps de prendre ses responsabilités. »

Sur ses mots, Iruka mangea silencieusement son bol, pensant amèrement aux conséquences que le retour de Naruto risquait d'amener.

On se retrouve tout de suite dans la suite de l'histoire.

Misora.


	11. Suna City:Ombres p1

Voici donc la suite de l'histoire, de retour à Suna City. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimers : Eh bé non ! Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Tant pis.

Rating : T

Genre : UA, romance het et shonen ai, fantastique, OOC.

Chapitre 5 : Suna City : Ombre d'une folie révolue, partie 1 :

Gaara contempla l'appartement d'Itachi dans son ensemble. Elle n'était pas habituée à cet étalage de gadgets comme par exemple cette télévision accrochée à un mur de couleur beige, cette sorte de lecteur de disques qui s'y trouvait en dessous ou encore le téléphone que portait en permanence l'Uchiha à la main et qui semblait sans fil. Bien sûr, le labo avait aussi son lot d'engins bizarres mais à chaque fois qu'elle se confrontait à ce genre de technologie, Gaara se sentait déphasée.

Ainsi s'assit-elle sur le grand canapé de cuir noir pendant qu'Itachi communiquait avec l'autre personne au téléphone :

« Oui, je vais vous envoyer les rapports mais là, voyez-vous je suis occupé, il regarda Gaara un moment avant de continuer, je vous rappelle demain dans la journée, mes hommages à votre femme, au revoir. »

Il raccrocha en soupirant. Bon sang qu'il en avait marre des appels incessants de ses commanditaires. _« C'est pour Sasuke que je fais ça. »_ Itachi se tourna vers Gaara qui le fixait de son regard impassible, assise sur le canapé tout en balançant ses jambes vers le vide. Le brun la rejoignit en se disant à lui-même :

« Maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ? »

- A vous de voir. »

Itachi sursauta légèrement, surpris à l'idée d'avoir dit ça à voix haute. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en répondant, gêné :

« Euh, tu dois avoir faim, non ? Que veux-tu à manger ? »

L'Uchiha vit la rousse réfléchir un moment avant de poser une question d'un ton hésitant :

« Avez-vous du…gâteau au chocolat ? »

Itachi eut un léger rire avant de déclarer :

« Bien sûr, je vais t'en chercher tout de suite. »

Gaara le regarda se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle se sentit bizarre.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cette émotion, c'est étrange, ce n'est pas de la tristesse, c'est….troublant et agréable en même temps. »_

La rousse sonda son cœur pendant qu'Itachi regagnait le salon, avec deux parts de gâteau dans chaque main. Il les posa sur la table de verre devant eux en déclarant :

« Et moi qui pensais être une des rares personnes à aimer les choses sucrées. Je suis content de ne pas être le seul. »

Gaara prit le gâteau en murmurant :

« M..Merci.

- Quoi ?, s'enquit Itachi en arquant un sourcil.

Gaara se rembrunit un peu, ses mains resserrant un peu l'assiette :

« Je...n'ai pas l'habitude de montrer ma…euh…

- Gratitude ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête tout en commençant à déguster silencieusement sa part de gâteau. L'Uchiha mangea la sienne en la contemplant de plus en plus perplexe.

_« Elle a dû vraiment souffrir pour ne pas arriver à montrer ce qu'elle ressent. »_

Il lui demanda : « D'où viens-tu, Gaara ? »

Gaara le fixa sans rien dire, puis secoua la tête. Elle répondit après un court moment de silence :

« Je ne sais pas qui je suis, ni où je suis née. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis un _**monstre**_…_et que je ne mérite pas de vivre_. », continua-t-elle en pensée.

« Un _**monstre**_ ? Je ne trouve pas, dit Itachi.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, Itachi-san.

- Je ne crois pas, fit Itachi en caressant les boucles rousses de la jeune femme, tu ressembles plus à une poupée qu'à un _**monstre**_ et ne m'appelle pas Itachi-san, cela me rappelle mon travail.

- Oui…Itachi., dit simplement Gaara. »

La jeune femme regarda Itachi retirer subitement sa main pour se lever tout en prenant les deux assiettes maintenant vides. Il les posa dans l'évier de la cuisine en soupirant.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est vrai que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas invité une femme sous mon toit mais quand même…Tout sauf une jeune fille innocente ! »_

L'Uchiha repartit vers le salon où Gaara lisait un livre, un recueil de poèmes plus précisément._ « Elle a du fouiller dans la bibliothèque. »_

La rousse leva les yeux sur le brun en déclarant :

« Je vais rester ici cette nuit. »

_« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas dit dormir ?-_ Non, tu dormiras dans ma chambre, c'est plus confortable. D'ailleurs, fit-il en regardant la chemise grise que portait Gaara, je vais te donner une chemise de nuit. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester comme ça. »

Suite à ces mots, il partit dans sa chambre et ouvrit le dressing qui comportait une multitude de vêtements féminins. Il était vrai que, dans son adolescence, Itachi avait pris pour habitude de prendre part à des concours de travestissement. Cela lui avait valu une sacrée réputation au lycée et la honte de son petit frère. Il se souvint de sa tête quand il lui avait proposé d'y participer.

_« C'était le bon vieux temps. »_ Itachi prit une longue robe de nuit de dentelles blanche et la posa sur le grand lit deux places fait par ses soins (il détestait le désordre). Il appela ensuite Gaara qui le rejoignit, le recueil dans les bras. L'Uchiha lui dit en souriant :

« Voilà votre chambre, petite princesse, il bailla, bon, moi je vais dormir dans le salon. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi. »

La rousse hocha la tête et se changea une fois la porte fermée. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur le lit où elle ouvrit le livre et en lut quelques pages. Un poème retira son attention :

_«Nuit étoilée,_

_Lune blanche,_

_Solitude injuste,_

_Tristesse infinie,_

_Poupée vengeresse,_

_Haine viscérale. »_

Le cœur de la jeune fille commença à battre à tout rompre, l'empêchant même de respirer. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ » Une voix caverneuse résonna au fond de son âme.

**« Tuer, tuer. Il faut que je les réduise en bouillie. Il me faut du sang, du sang, du…**

- TAIS-TOI ! »

Itachi entra en trombe dans la chambre et vit Gaara qui se recroquevillait en tremblant :

« Je me souviens. _**Elle **_était là, _**elle **_me parlait tout le temps, _**elle**_ voulait que je tue tout le monde. Pourquoi….POURQUOI ?, termina-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots. La voix retentit de nouveau, Gaara se renferma encore plus sur elle-même :

« Non, arrête ! »

L'Uchiha regarda la scène, interdit. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de la prendre dans ses bras en la berçant doucement :

« Calme-toi, tout va bien, je suis là », lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

D'abord surprise par ce contact, la jeune fille rousse se détendit peu à peu, sentant l'ombre qui fut en elle se dissiper dans une brume ténébreuse. Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer inconsciemment et elle sombra sans réellement s'en rendre compte dans un doux sommeil qu'elle connut pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps.

Itachi, quant à lui, remonta les couvertures tout en essayant de ne pas trop relâcher son étreinte puis éteignit la lampe en regardant la rousse endormie. Sasori l'avait prévenu par téléphone que la Kazekage l'appellera demain au sujet de Gaara. Et quelque chose lui dit que l'histoire de la mystérieuse inconnue ne va pas trop lui plaire. En tous cas, il décida à ce moment-là qu'il fera tout pour l'aider.


	12. Suna City: Ombres p2

Disclaimers : Naruto et les autres sont pas à moi.

Rating : T

Genre : UA, OOC, romance het et shonen ai, fantastique

Chapitre 6 : Suna City : Ombre d'une folie révolue, partie 2 :

Comme à son habitude, Itachi se leva aux aurores. Il leva ses yeux sur Gaara qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Le jeune homme eut un tendre sourire puis détacha doucement son étreinte, de peur de la réveiller. L'Uchiha se dirigea dans la salle de bain puis s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour se réveiller. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Le reflet de ses parents morts le dardait d'un œil torve et accusateur.

Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiha. Tous deux à l'état de cadavres sanguinolents, l'une avec une ouverture béante au ventre, l'autre avec la tête presque coupée. Itachi se retourna brusquement. Ils avaient disparu.

« Allons, Itachi, se dit-il, tu sais très bien qu'ils sont morts dans un accident d'avion. Je crois que je suis en manque de sang, il faut que j'en reprenne. »

Le brun se retourna pour faire face à l'armoire à pharmacie. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une poche de sang sortie récemment de son réfrigérateur qu'il déchira en partie et but avidement quand un bruit attira son attention. Celui-ci venait du suivant que son instinct, il accourut en direction de la salle à manger.

Gaara s'était réveillée, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire apaisée aux lèvres. Cela faisait depuis des années qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Aucun cauchemar n'était venu la hanter, aucun spectre venu du passé n'était venu la tourmenter. Cette agréable langueur, elle ne l'avait ressentie que lorsque cet homme, Itachi, l'avait prise dans ses bras. Cette chaleur…_** « Gaara. »**_Une voix féminine l'appelait, une voix douce et mélodieuse qui l'envouta de suite. La jeune rousse se leva tel un pantin avec comme seul guide ce murmure doucereux.

Itachi arriva dans le salon. Il tourna la tête pour voir si ce qu'il pensait se révélait juste. Il hurla : « GAARA ! NON ! »

Une femme blonde vêtue d'une robe bleue claire se tenait là, debout, sur la rambarde du balcon. Elle lui souriait tendrement, ses yeux bleus marine emplis d'affection :

« _**Tu m'as tellement manquée, viens avec moi. »**_

Gaara la fixait les larmes aux yeux. Ce visage si doux, ces mots si tendres, comme elle aurait aimé que cela soit vrai. Mais c'était peut-être vrai. Pour elle, il _fallait _que cela soit vrai. La rousse ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait tant y croire, son cœur la faisait souffrir, elle suffoquait, souffrant quelque part d'un manque horrible. C'était…_viscéral_.

L'inconnue lui offrit une main en lui déclarant :

« _**Viens avec moi et tu ne seras plus seule**_. »

Gaara tendit la sienne sans se rendre compte que cette douce et agréable chimère l'amena dans le vide. Ce fut seulement quand une paire de bras l'encercla qu'elle fut ramenée à la réalité. Elle sentit la respiration chaude et haletante d'Itachi derrière elle ainsi que des reproches :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu aurais pu tomber et mourir ! »

L'étreinte se fit plus forte, au point de l'étouffer mais Gaara s'en moquait. Elle fixait le ciel, hébétée :

« **_Elle_**… m'appelait. **_Elle_** voulait que je la rejoigne pour que je ne sois plus seule. Je savais que c'était un mensonge mais… »

« _**Monstre ! Pourquoi es-tu née, hein ? Rends-le moi, RENDS-LE MOI ! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha ! »**_

« C'est flou, je me souviens de très peu de choses, mis à part son rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux et ses yeux en larmes. »

Itachi l'écouta sans rien dire. Il se souvint de la photo où Gaara apparaissait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Tant de tristesse émanait déjà d'elle, pas étonnant qu'elle avait enfermé son cœur au plus profond d'elle-même. Il relâcha doucement sa prise pour la prendre tendrement dans ses bras par pure impulsion :

« Tu n'es plus seule maintenant. »

Gaara, qui s'était raidie, se détendit doucement. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux, savourant de nouveau cette chaleur. C'était si agréable. Une sonnerie retentit. Itachi leva brusquement sa tête puis regarda sa veste qu'il avait jetée sur le canapé. Il regarda ensuite Gaara qui relâcha leur étreinte pour partir en direction du balcon puis sortit son portable. Il décrocha.

« Oui, Uchiha Itachi, j'écoute. »

Une voix calme mais chevrotante répondit :

« Bonjour, Itachi-san, mon petit-fils m'a demandée de vous appeler.

- Vous êtes la grand-mère de Sasori ? Donc vous devez être la Kazekage.

- Oui, mais je préfère que vous m'appeliez Chiyo, je n'aime pas les formalités. Trop pompeux.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux, fit Itachi en riant légèrement, mais parlons de quelque chose de plus sérieux. J'héberge une jeune fille en ce moment et il se pourrait que cela soit votre petite-fille disparue. Elle s'appelle Gaara, est-ce bien elle ?

- Oui. » La voix de Chiyo se fit plus grave : « Je pensais qu'on l'avait mise en sureté pourtant.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Gaara n'est pas une enfant comme les autres alors faites attention. Vous a-t-elle parlé de son passé ?

- Elle ne se souvient de rien à part une femme qui la faisait probablement souffrir. Pourquoi ?

- C'est mieux ainsi. Ecoutez Itachi, il ne faut en aucun cas que Gaara se souvienne de quelque chose, sinon, vous serez en grand danger. »

« _Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, Itachi-san. »_

« Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, Gaara est spéciale. Nous avons du l'exiler à cause de sa _**particularité**_ lors de l'épidémie qui a frappé le monde entier. J'étais-là ce jour et je regrette amèrement de n'avoir rien fait pour l'en empêcher. »

Itachi entendit des sanglots :

« Pourquoi les gens éprouvent-ils tant de haine les uns envers les autres ? Ce qui est arrivé à mon fils et à ma petite-fille est très cruel. »

« _Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis un __**monstre**__. »_

- Vous ne voulez pas la voir ?

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Cela risque de réveiller ce qui sommeille en elle. Tout ce je vous conseille, c'est de l'amener loin de cette ville. Son frère et sa sœur sont à Konoha City pour le moment. Je suis sure que tout ira bien avec eux.

- Cela tombe bien. Il fallait que j'aille là-bas, allez-vous les prévenir de son arrivée.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- D'accord. Je vous remercie de votre appel et ne vous en faites pas pour Gaara, je veillerai sur elle.

- Merci, Itachi. Avant de raccrocher, je voulais vous demander une dernière chose. Si jamais Gaara se rappelait de tout son passé, dites-lui de me pardonner.

- Je le lui dirai. »

L'Uchiha raccrocha puis se retourna pour voir Gaara allongée sur le canapé, endormie. La vision de ce _**fantôme**_ l'avait épuisée mentalement au point qu'elle avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves. Etrangement, c'était lorsque Itachi était près d'elle que la jeune rousse ne sombrait pas dans cette folie meurtrière, comme si une ombre rassurante anéantissait ce _**démon**_ tapi au fond de son âme.

Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud la recouvrir. Itachi avait pris le drap de sa chambre et l'avait enveloppée pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Il la regarda dans son sommeil, veillant à ce qu'elle n'ait plus peur. Ensuite, il inclina la tête et posa un doux baiser sur le front en lui murmurant doucement : « Fais de beaux rêves, petite princesse. »

L'Uchiha se leva puis ferma la porte du balcon. Inconsciemment, il pensa à Deidara, le jour de leur rencontre avec Sasori. Maintenant, lui aussi expérimentait indirectement ce que l'on appelait communément « un coup de foudre. » Peu lui importait le passé de la jeune fille, il aiderait à le surmonter, même s'il ignorait la véritable raison à cet entêtement.

La suite se déroulera à Kiri City et ses environs.

A bientot.

Misora.


	13. Village des Vagues: Ombres

Hello ! Désolée pour ce silence radio mais j'étais encore préoccupée par mes études. Avec les blocages et les manifs, la fac où je travaille était sans dessus-dessous et les examens comme qui dirait retardés et je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas.

Bon passons au chapitre suivant, bonne lecture et reviews si vous me lisez encore (je suis désoléééééééée !!!!!).

Disclaimers : Naruto et les autres ne sont pas à moi mais à Kishimoto-sensei.

Rating : T

Genre : UA, OOC, romance het et shonen ai, fantastique.

Lexique: Yuki-Onna: Il s'agit de la célèbre femme des neiges (comme son nom l'indique). Je me suis inspirée du manga Shirahime de Clamp pour l'apparence de Yuki.

Chapitre 7 : Village des vagues : Ombre d'une blessure révolue :

Haku continuait tranquillement à faire le ménage dans son foyer d'accueil pendant que ses hôtes furent partis à la pêche hormis Zabuza resté sur terre pour tenir compagnie à Tazuna. La jeune femme s'était bien intégrée au village, les habitants la considérait maintenant comme l'une des leurs et la remerciaient souvent pour sa générosité.

Il fallait dire qu'Haku aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les villageois : ses talents d'apothicaire lui permettaient de soigner les malades et les blessés tandis que sa douceur était particulièrement appréciée chez les enfants qui l'écoutaient lorsqu'elle leur narrait une histoire de son invention. La brune avait aussi appris à connaître les résidents de ce que tout le monde appelait au village « La Garçonnière des Marins », elle avait appris notamment que le fameux Kisame dont tous les hommes parlaient n'était qu'un cousin éloigné de Suigetsu qui l'avait élevé lorsque à la mort de son frère ainé.

D'après les dires de celui-ci, il avait décidé de partir à Suna City pour gagner suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir aider sa nièce malade mais lorsqu'elle voulut en savoir un peu plus à ce sujet, elle avait vu le visage de Suigetsu s'assombrir.

« Notre famille, avait-il dit un jour pendant qu'elle fabriquait des onguents, a toujours été maudite depuis des générations, voilà pourquoi nous ressemblons plus à des animaux qu'à des humains. Seule la sœur de mon cousin Kisame a survécu à la métamorphose parce qu'elle est spéciale, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle est heureuse, elle souffre plus que nous tous réunis. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus avec mes histoires de famille, faut que j'aille rejoindre Raiga, on doit aller pêcher aujourd'hui. »

Depuis Haku pensa à ces paroles comme si elles faisaient écho à quelque chose de lointain, de similaire à cette histoire. « _Mon passé ?_ » Un son de grelots se fit entendre. Zabuza venait de rentrer. La jeune femme se dirigea dans la salle de séjour qu'elle avait toujours jugée assez vétuste à cause des fissures qui lézardaient sur les murs mais après tout, c'était ça qui faisait son charme. Le marin était assis sur la table en train de réfléchir. Haku eut un sourire en voyant cet air sombre affiché sur ce visage austère.

Elle avait vite compris que Zabuza-san était quelqu'un de très rustre mais au fond bien généreux qui faisait tout pour aider son prochain. La jeune femme avait aussi perçu en lui une blessure intérieure qu'elle ne pouvait décrire et qu'elle s'évertuait à panser du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Zabuza tourna sa tête puis la toisa, un peu surpris de la voir ici. Haku rompit le silence en lui demandant :

« Désirez-vous un peu de thé, Zabuza-san ? »

Le pêcheur claqua de la langue puis grommela un « fait ce que tu veux » qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine et prépara deux tasses où elle versa le thé une fois chauffé. La brune retourna dans le séjour, posa le plateau sur la table basse et en tendit une à Zabuza qui la prit rageusement en marmonnant un « merci ». Les deux commencèrent à boire le thé en silence lorsqu'Haku déclara :

« J'espère que Raiga et Suigetsu vont bien.

- On n'a pas annoncé de tempête, fit Zabuza, donc il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

- Au fait, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu avec eux ? »

Zabuza la fixa un instant puis se retourna en grommelant quelque chose d'indistinct.

« _Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je suis là parce que je m'inquiète pour elle. »_

Depuis son arrivée au village, Haku avait basculé sa vie jusque-là bien rangée depuis le fameux jour de la tentative d'assassinat que sa bande et lui avait tenté de faire, mais au fond, peut-être que Raiga avait raison : la présence de cette douceur féminine avait réussi à réchauffé leurs cœurs durcis par les tragédies à répétition qu'il avait vécues. La voix de la jeune femme se fit encore entendre :

« Comment va Tazuna-san ?

- Oh, très bien mais il se désespère que tu ne viennes pas plus souvent le voir. C'est qu'il se sent seul depuis le départ de sa fille et de son petit-fils Inari à Kiri City.

- Ils sont partis avec la troupe, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et comme ils n'ont aucune _**particularité**_, ils n'ont rien à craindre. »

Haku se rembrunit, Raiga lui avait expliqué un jour que, dans le pays de l'Eau, toute personne possédant un pouvoir ou une faculté exceptionnelle était exécutée parce qu'elle représentait une menace pour le Mizukage. Elle but une gorgée de thé puis demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

« Pourquoi le Mizukage a-t-il autant peur de ces gens ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Zabuza, la raison officielle viendrait du fait qu'il est effrayé de perdre son pouvoir mais peut-être aime-t-il simplement les voir souffrir.

- C'est vraiment horrible… »

Le cri ébahi des enfants dehors l'empêcha de parler. Curieuse d'en savoir la raison, la brune sortit dehors en s'excusant devant Zabuza. Elle vit la troupe réunie devant le port. Haku la rejoignit puis questionna un des enfants qui se retourna en répondant :

« Ah, c'est toi, Haku-chan ? Regarde. », fit-il en désignant le ciel.

Haku leva les yeux. Le ciel était blanc, des pétales duveteuses tombaient lentement :

« De la neige en cette saison ? Mais comment…. ? » « _**Endors-toi et ouvre ton cœur à ta nature. »**_ « _Qui ? »_ .

Tout devint noir.

Zabuza fixa la forme allongée sur le futon devant lui, l'arrivée d'un enfant terrifié devant sa porte présageait le pire et il ne s'était pas trompé : Haku s'était évanouie sans aucune raison particulière. Une petite fille lui avait quand même dit que la jeune femme était tombée dans les pommes lorsqu'elle avait vu la neige tomber.

_«La neige ? Attends une minute, se pourrait-il qu'Haku soit vraiment… ? »_

Une main froide le saisit et Zabuza découvrit avec horreur qu'Haku s'était métamorphosée :ses cheveux étaient devenus noirs de jais, sa peau avait une pâleur translucide et ses yeux d'un gris à glacer étaient prêts à le transpercer à la moindre incartade. Le marin reconnu sans peine le _**démon **_qui gardait depuis l'aube des temps le sanctuaire des Glaces. Celle-ci lui sourit et dit en s'asseyant :

« _**Cela fait bien longtemps, Zabuza.**_

- Yuki-sama, fit Zabuza en s'inclinant.

_**- Allons, pas de cérémonie, tu as toujours respecté mes vœux et fait des offrandes au temple, tu peux donc me traiter comme une amie.**_

- Je ne mérite pas tant d'égard de votre part, Yuki-sama. Par ma faute, Haku a….

_**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Zabuza, mais de la mienne. J'aurais du protéger ma descendante à ce moment-là mais le pouvoir de la gardienne de l'Eau fut tel que le mien a été scellé.**_

- Je le sais. Bon sang, cette guerre ne finira-t-elle jamais ?

_**- Elle finira quand « nous » aurons expié nos fautes. Il y a longtemps, nous autres démons créateurs avons commis une erreur irréparable et maintenant nous sommes punis au même titre que vous les humains.**_

- Et pour Haku ? Elle ne se souvient de rien.

_**- La blessure d'Haku est encore trop ouverte pour que je puisse l'éveiller à son passé et à sa nature. Si je me suis réveillée, c'était d'ailleurs pour te demander une requête, Zabuza : amène Haku au sanctuaire, là-bas je lui transmettrai son titre de gardienne. Je sais que ce périple sera difficile mais c'est la seule solution.**_

- D'accord, Yuki-sama.

_**- Bien. Peut-être qu'avec l'arrivée des nouveaux gardiens, il y a peut-être une infime chance que ce « monde » soit sauvé. Nous ne demandons qu'une seule chose, une chose toute simple mais la plupart des gens ont oublié notre message. »**_

Yuki-sama disparut pour laisser place à une Haku étonnée :

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanouie en regardant la neige tombée avec les enfants.

- Oh, je dois en faire trop, fit Haku en portant la main sur son front.

- C'est pour cette raison qu'on va voyager. »

Haku lui lança un regard interrogateur :

« On va aller au sanctuaire près de la montagne, poursuivit Zabuza, je dois aller prier là-bas pour que les pêches futures soient bonnes. »

Haku n'était pas dupe de la réponse mais hocha quand même la tête. Un voyage en sa compagnie ne peut pas être mauvais, même s'il était évident que Zabuza lui cachait quelque chose.

« C'est d'accord, dit simplement Haku, mais pour Raiga et Suigetsu ?

- Ils se débrouilleront bien tous seuls, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Haku et la força à s'allonger puis ajouta, maintenant, repose-toi. On part de bonne heure demain. »

Haku se laissa faire puis le regarda sortir de la chambre. Une fois hors de vue, la brune se leva, alla vers le bureau puis sortit du tiroir une feuille de papier et de l'encre noire où elle écrivit :

« _Kimimaro,_

_Je vais partir un moment vers ce qu'ils appellent le Sanctuaire des Glaces. Ne m'envoie pas de lettre tant que je serai là-bas, on ne sait jamais avec les gardes du Mizukage. Je te souhaite aussi bonne chance pour la représentation théâtrale à Kiri City et dis bonjour à toute la compagnie de ma part._

_PS : Suigetsu m'a dit de te dire qu'il pensait à Karin à chaque fois qu'il pêchait un thon._

_Haku. »_

Haku ferma la lettre puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La neige continuait de tomber. Elle tendit la lettre dehors et dit en pensant très fort à son amie:

_« Toi que je garde et protège avec amour, que cette lettre cristallisée apparaisse à la personne de mes pensées. »_

La lettre se durcit puis s'éparpilla en milliers de cristaux irisés qui s'envolèrent vers le destinataire.

Voilà, fin du chapitre. La suite dans un instant.


	14. Kiri City: Ombres

Voilà la suite :

Disclaimers : Naruto et les autres ne sont pas à moi

Rating : T

Genre : UA, OOC, romance het et shonen ai, fantastique

Lexique : La princesse Kaguya :

La princesse Kaguya est issue d'un conte populaire japonais. C'est l'histoire d'un vieux coupeur de bambous qui découvrit un jour à l'intérieur d'un bambou qu'il venait de couper une jeune fille. Frappés par sa beauté, sa femme et lui l'élevèrent. La jeune fille grandit rapidement et devint la plus belle fille de la région au point que ses parents adoptifs la nommèrent Naotake no Kaguya Hime, la radieuse princesse des bambous.

Plusieurs hommes veulent l'épouser mais la princesse Kaguya se marie avec le seigneur de la région. Un an plus tard, elle lui annonce qu'elle est en réalité une descendante du royaume de la Lune. Lorsque la pleine Lune sera haute dans le ciel, son père, le roi de la Lune viendra la chercher.

Elle lui offrit en cadeau un miroir magique où il pourra admirer son reflet mais le seigneur décida de la suivre et grimpa au mont Fiji pour essayer de la rejoindre en se rapprochant du ciel, en vain. Dépité, il se jeta dans le cratère.

De nos jours, on dit que les éruptions du volcan symbolisent le dépit de ce pauvre seigneur. (_Je tiens ces informations de wikipédia)._

Chapitre 8 : Kiri City : Ombre d'une adoration révolue :

Le festival battait son plein à Kiri City, tous les habitants flânaient dans les stands et regardaient les attractions. Mille lumières brillaient dans la nuit brumeuse mais ce qui émerveillait le plus Kimimaro fut cette gigantesque tour en cristal érigée située en plein centre de la ville. Jûgo lui avait expliqué que c'était là où vivait le Mizukage que tout le monde craignait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci l'appela : « Kimimaro, il faut qu'on retourne dans la salle pour se préparer. »

Kimimaro hocha la tête puis accourut vers la troupe quand des cristaux apparurent devant elle pour se transformer en lettre. La jeune femme l'ouvrit pour voir le message d'Haku puis sursauta en voyant Jûgo arriver juste derrière elle : « C'est ton amie ?, lui demanda-t-il

Kimimaro hocha la tête en répondant :

« Oui, elle va partir en voyage pendant un certain temps.

- Je vois.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas car je sais qu'elle ne sera pas seule. Bon, allons-nous préparer.

- Oui, allons-y surtout que ce soir, c'est un grand événement. »

En effet, la Mizukage en personne viendra regarder le spectacle. Kimimaro alla dans le vestiaire des filles où une femme brune s'affairait à se maquiller pour la pièce. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en maugréant à cause de son absence de lunettes. La jeune Kaguya sourit puis demanda :

« Besoin d'aide ? »

L'inconnue, qui se nommait Karin, hocha la tête puis se laissa maquiller. Elle regarda la lettre que Kimimaro avait posée :

« Cela vient de ton amie Haku ?

- Ouais.

- Et quel est le mot de la poiscaille cette fois-ci ? »

Kimimaro réprima un petit rire :

« Suigetsu dit qu'il pensait à toi à chaque fois qu'il pêchait un gros thon. »

La jeune femme grommela puis dit :

« Pfff, c'est plutôt lui le gros thon. Ah, quelle tête il fera dès que moi je serai au bras d'un homme riche pour profiter du luxe alors que lui se retrouvera miséreux et toujours en train de pêcher. »

Kimimaro se mit à rire.

Dans la troupe, les éternelles disputes entre Karin et Suigetsu étaient de notoriété publique : Karin détestait Suigetsu parce qu'il était trop rustre (pour sa part, Kimimaro le trouvait sympathique) et Suigetsu haïssait Karin parce qu'elle était opportuniste, ce qui était vrai vu que le but premier de la jeune femme en plus de devenir une comédienne de renommée, était d'épouser un homme riche et beau (« pour l'image » disait-elle).

Karin avait d'ailleurs jeté son dévolu sur les héritiers Uchiha de Konoha City, enfin surtout sur le cadet qui avait son âge. Cependant, malgré tous ces défauts, Karin avait un bon fond.

« C'est vrai, déclara Kimimaro à sa collègue, que Suigetsu et toi formez tous les deux un vrai couple de comiques. Bon le maquillage est fini. », fit la jeune femme en posant le trousseau sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, rétorqua Karin, enfin bon, je vais t'aider avec ton costume, Princesse Kaguya. »

Kimimaro hocha la tête en la remerciant. Le rôle de la princesse Kaguya lui avait été donnée d'office par Karashi à cause de son nom mais aussi à cause, selon lui, de sa ressemblance. Pendant que Karin l'aidait à enfiler son costume (un kimono violet décoré de fleurs dorées), Kimimaro pensa à sa conversation avec Jûgo hier soir, et de sa découverte. La troupe s'était arrêtée dans une auberge non loin de la capitale pour faire les préparatifs. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table pendant que leur chef énonçait le spectacle.

Flashback :

_« OK, fit Karashi, récapitulons : demain, on sera arrivé à Kiri City. On ira dans notre local pour y poser le nécessaire. Ensuite, je vous donnerai quartier libre jusqu'au soir, on a assez révisé la pièce durant le voyage alors vous méritez bien un peu de repos. Surtout que cela va être le GRAND soir, alors vaut mieux être au top niveau._

_- Le grand soir ?, s'enquit Kimimaro._

_- Ouais, dit Karin, la Mizukage sera là pour regarder notre pièce. Autant faire un malheur, sinon…Couic. »termina-t-elle en baissant le pouce vers le sol._

_- On va être exécuté ?, demanda Kimimaro, anxieuse._

_- Peut-être, répondit Jûgo, dans le meilleur des cas, on sera emprisonné._

_- Etre comédien, c'est dangereux dans le pays de l'Eau, déclara Karashi, voilà pourquoi nos représentations sont connues dans le monde entier, on s'efforce d'être le meilleur pour notre dirigeant._

_- Sans faire de satire sur elle bien entendu, renchérit Ranmaru._

_- En tous cas, termina Karashi en baillant, autant se reposer. Vous avez tous quartier libre mais n'allez pas vous soulez au saké, sachez que notre vie est en jeu. est-ce clair ? »_

_Tout le monde cria un grand « Ouais » avant de se lever puis partir. Kimimaro sortit à son tour puis alla dehors sous le ciel nocturne. Elle s'assit et contempla la myriade d'étoiles en repensant à son arrivée dans la petite troupe des Vagues Eternelles (un nom donné par Karashi lui-même) et de sa rencontre avec la troupe : il y avait bien sur Karashi et Jûgo qui faisaient office de meneurs, Karin qui les secondait mais il y avait aussi le jeune Inari, le petit-fils du vieux Tazuna, sa mère qui était la costumière de la troupe et Ranmaru, bien entendu qui jouait aussi bien les rôles masculins que féminins. _

_Elle avait mis du temps à s'adapter à la vie de comédienne mais maintenant, elle s'y plaisait. Toutefois, cela n'empêchait pas Kimimaro de s'inquiéter pour Naruto et Gaara, les deux jeunes filles n'ayant pas donné de nouvelles et de se demander comment allait Okuni-sama. Bien sur, son passé la préoccupait aussi mais Jûgo l'aidait du mieux qu'il put en lui parlant de sa famille._

_Ainsi, elle avait su que le clan Kaguya était une famille noble du pays de l'eau et que ses membres étaient très réputés dans l'art de la guerre. Ils étaient d'ailleurs chargés de protéger le sanctuaire qu'ils nommaient le Temple des Bambous mais que, malheureusement, ils ont été tous décimés par le Mizukage à cause de leur grand pouvoir._

_Jûgo lui avait promis de l'amener dans les ruines pour s'ouvrir à ses souvenirs. _

_« Tout va bien, Kimimaro ?_

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, fit-elle en le regardant s'assoir à coté d'elle, grace aux cachets que tu m'as données, je me sens mieux._

_- Tu penses encore à ton passé ?_

_- Oui, quelque chose m'intrigue. Lorsque tu m'as dit qu'au moment où on s'est connu, j'étais un garçon, je me suis demandée pourquoi je suis une fille maintenant et puis j'ai eu ce rêve où cette femme, ma mère probablement se faisait tuée sous mes yeux alors que j'étais enfermée et…. »_

_Kimimaro se mit les deux mains sous sa tête et se recroquevilla. Jûgo les retira doucement pour la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main en disant : _

_« Chaque chose en son temps, Kimimaro._

_- Jûgo, pourquoi m'aides-tu ? »_

_Jûgo la regarda lever sa tête, les yeux suppliants. Kimimaro l'avait toujours soutenu durant son enfance. C'était quelqu'un d'assez triste et solitaire, sa maladie l'empêchait d'avoir des amis à part lui, bien entendu. Pour Jûgo, Kimimaro avait toujours été sa princesse Kaguya et ce même si à l'époque, il était un garçon. _

_Il gardait d'ailleurs précieusement le petit miroir que celui-ci lui avait offert. Il se souvint aussi de la mère de son ami, et de son incroyable beauté. Tant de tragédies s'étaient abattues dans le clan Kaguya. La famille de Jûgo était chargé de la servir, corps et âme et elle périt en même temps que le clan des Bambous. _

_Jûgo préféra ne rien lui dire pour ne pas la déstabiliser. Chaque chose en son temps. Ainsi le jeune homme lui posa un baiser sur le front sans rien dire. Kimimaro desserra son étreinte surprise par ce geste puis regarda la pleine Lune qui fut haute dans le ciel. Quelque chose l'attirait dans celle-ci._

_« __**Néant. »**_

_« Hein ? »_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kimimaro ? »_

_Kimimaro le regarda, hagarde avant de dire : « Euh…Ce n'est rien. » Elle se leva puis se précipita à l'auberge avant que Jûgo lui demande ce qui se passe. Etait-ce une hallucination ou elle avait vraiment entendu la Lune lui parler ?_

Fin du flashback.

« Voilà, c'est fini, déclara Karin en contemplant la jeune femme, tu es superbe. »

Kimimaro se regarda brièvement dans le miroir à travers le voile violet qui dissimulait son visage puis sortit des coulisses pour voir Karashi qui lui fit signe de venir avec Karin. La jeune femme apparut sur le devant de la scène et interpréta son rôle devant un public ébahi. Elle aperçut de loin une femme d'entre deux âges vêtue d'un grand kimono noir dont les motifs bleus turquoise représentaient des vagues.

Ses cheveux d'un brun foncé étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval soulignant son visage ovale ainsi que son teint mat et ses yeux furent d'un bleu si profond que la jeune Kaguya eut l'impression de s'y noyer à l'intérieur.

Une fois la pièce finie, le public applaudit chaudement et l'inconnue aux yeux bleus partit discrètement en souriant paisiblement. Les comédiens retournèrent dans les coulisses où les attendaient la mère d'Inari et Kimimaro entendit Karashi pousser un soupir de soulagement en disant :

« Ouf, la Mizukage a eu l'air d'aimer notre pièce.

- C'était cette femme aux yeux bleus qui se trouvait au fond ?, fit Kimimaro.

- Oui, dit Ranmaru en retirant ses lentilles bleues, elle vient toujours incognito, pour ainsi dire.

- Mais ses yeux bleus sont immanquables, continua Karin, d'ailleurs, je la trouvais bizarre, cette année.

- Ouais, maintenant que tu le dis, renchérit Inari, je l'ai trouvée…normale, pas avec cet air de psychopathe.

- En tous cas, la pièce a été un franc succès, déclara sa mère, c'est ce qui compte.

- Au fait, fit Kimimaro, vous connaissez son nom ? »

Ils se turent tous un moment avant que Jûgo ne réplique :

« Aoi Hoshigaki, et ne prononce pas ce nom dans le pays de l'eau. On te tuerait pour ça.

- Hoshigaki ? Comme le cousin de Suigetsu ?

La poiscaille t'en a parlé avant notre départ, hein ?, dit Karin. Comme elle vit Kimimaro hocha la tête, elle continua :

« Eh bien, le cousin de Suigetsu est le frère de la Mizukage. D'ailleurs, lui et six de ses compagnons d'armes ont essayé de la tuer, il y a longtemps.

- Zabuza et mon père en faisaient partie, poursuivit Ranmaru, ils ont fait ça pour protéger pour protéger l'héritière du temple des Glaces ainsi que la propre fille de la Mizukage.

- Ouais, c'était l'héritière du sanctuaire de l'eau, c'est ça ?, répliqua Karashi.

- C'est exact, confirma Jûgo, et ni l'une, ni l'autre n'ont été retrouvées depuis mais les soldats du Mizukage continuent à les rechercher. »

Kimimaro réfléchit un instant.

_« L'héritière du sanctuaire des Glaces, il a dit…Haku maitrise cet élément…Haku !!! »_

« Jûgo, demanda subitement Kimimaro, sais-tu où se trouve le sanctuaire des Glaces ?

- Bien sûr, Kimimaro, pourquoi ?

- Il faut aller là-bas, immédiatement, mon amie Haku est en danger, c'est elle l'héritière des Glaces dont vous parlez.

- Comment ?, s'exclama Karin, ce n'est pas possible !

- Je t'y amène, dit Jûgo. Il se leva et déclara à la troupe, bon, je compte sur vous pour retourner au plus vite au village des Vagues. Karin, tu m'enverras un message dès que vous serez là-bas, avec ta _**particularité**_, tu nous trouveras facilement.

- Compte sur moi ! dit Karin.

- Karashi, je m'excuse pour ce désagrément.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Jûgo. Allez, va avec ta princesse, brave seigneur.

- Merci pout tout, les amis. dit Kimimaro en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

- Oh, de rien, répondit Inari, amnésique ou pas, sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.

- Et il en est de même pour ton amie Haku aussi, ajouta sa mère.

- Allons-y, Kimimaro, » termina Jûgo.

Kimimaro hocha la tête et ils sortirent des coulisses pour s'éloigner le plus discrètement de la ville. Une fois à la frontière, Kimimaro s'accrocha à Jûgo qui la regarda en arquant un sourcil interrogateur. La jeune femme répondit simplement : « Accroche-toi à moi, on va aller plus vite. », puis deux grandes ailes de dragon argentés suivit d'une queue reptilienne de la même couleur émergèrent.

Le couple s'élança haut dans le ciel, Kimimaro allant vers là où Jûgo indiquait. Celui-ci contempla un moment sa nymphe puis eut un sourire, en pensant combien elle était magnifique. Kimimaro, quant à elle, vola en trombe en repensant à ces gens qui ont été si gentils avec elle, ainsi qu'à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à ses amies d'enfance et à Okuni-sama.

_« Les filles, Okuni-sama, à partir de maintenant, je vais vivre avec le sourire. Peu m'importe la maladie, je dois être heureuse pour ceux que j'aime. Pour lui. »_

Elle sentit Jûgo resserrer son étreinte. « Je vole trop vite ?, s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

- Non, ça va. C'est juste que j'ai peur que tu disparaisses dans la Lune.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, répondit Kimimaro en riant, je resterai toujours auprès de toi, mon seigneur, ce miroir que je t'offre est mon cœur. »

Jûgo la fixa, étonné. _« Elle s'en souvient ? »_ La voix de Kimimaro le coupa dans ses pensées :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. »

Kimimaro ne dit mot mais resta quand même surprise. D'où venaient ces mots qu'elle venait de dire ?

« On arrive, Kimimaro. »

La jeune Kaguya se déposa devant un torii en cristal qui gardait un temple qui le semblait tout autant. Tant de tristesse et de désespoir émanait de ce lieu mais elle ne sentait pas la présence d'Haku.

« Elle n'est peut-être pas encore arrivée, dit Jûgo, de toute façon, le temple des Bambous n'est pas loin, ça te dit d'y aller ? »

Kimimaro hésita un instant puis acquiesça. Il valait mieux découvrir la vérité le plus tôt possible. Elle sentit au fond d'elle qu'un grand changement allait se produire. Un changement capable de tout annihiler. La pleine Lune le lui avait dit en un seul mot. Néant.


	15. intermède: Orochimaru

Disclaimers : Naruto et les autres ne sont pas à moi.

Rating : T

Genre : UA, romance het et shonen ai, fantastique, OOC.

Lexique : Lamie : dans la mythologie grecque, une lamie est une créature mi-femme, mi-serpent. A l'origine, il s'agissait d'une reine qui a donné de nombreux enfants à Zeus et pour la punir, la déesse Héra l'a métamorphosée en cette entité. Le plus horrible dans tout ça, c'est que la lamie est condamnée à dévorer ses propres enfants ainsi que ceux des autres par extension. Dans la fic, j'en fais référence par rapport au personnage d'Okuni (sauf que ce n'est pas une dévoreuse infanticide, loin de là.)

Et voilà la suite :

Chapitre 9 : Laboratoire d'Oto : Intermède avec Orochimaru : Le retour de la lamie bienveillante :

Orochimaru était assis devant son bureau en train de lire le compte rendu que lui avaient donné ses soldats. Ainsi, il apprit que Naruto était à Konoha City chez un des ses anciens élèves (le plus prometteur d'ailleurs), Gaara était en compagnie du frère de celui-ci à Suna City, et enfin, Haku et Kimimaro se trouvaient aux environs de Kiri City.

« De retour à leurs lieux d'origine, énonça-t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, le hasard fait bien les choses. »

Il se leva en disant : « C'est bon. Je voudrais cependant que vous restiez là, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Kin, Zaku et leur comparse hochèrent la tête pendant que Kabuto arriva dans la salle :

« Je vous amène les forces spéciales, Orochimaru-sensei.

- Bien, Kabuto, reste ici. Je dois vous annoncer à tous quelque chose d'important. »

Quatre personnes, trois garçons et une fille rousse arrivèrent derrière l'assistant. Leurs visages fixèrent le sol à la crainte d'une réprimande à cause de leur précédent échec mais il n'en fut rien. Orochimaru déclara simplement :

« J'ai décidé de _lui_ laisser la place pendant un moment. Elle seule peut mener à bien la mission. »

Kabuto s'exclama, étonné de cette décision :

« Attendez vous voulez dire…

- Je voudrais que les forces spéciales et furtives la suivent à Konoha City, le corps d'Orochimaru commença à s'affiner, ses cheveux bruns s'allonger, et ses yeux mordorés devenir verts, toi, Kabuto, tu restes ici pour surveiller _**son**_ évolution, d'accord ?

- Oui, Orochimaru-sensei. »

La voix d'Orochimaru changea et devint plus douce et plus féminine :

« Bon, les bandes à Zaku et à Tayuya, vous allez me suivre au pays des feuilles. Là-bas, je vais vous donner une couverture pour que vous puissiez surveiller Naruto Uzumaki et les autres gardiens, vu que c'est le lieu où il y en a le plus. Il faut aussi que j'aille voir une vieille amie.»

Les deux groupes crièrent à l'ovation.

La _**lamie**_ se tourna vers Kabuto, un sourire tendre aux lèvres :

« Mon petit Kabuto, je te confie le labo et occupe-toi de mes grenouilles en mon absence, si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

- Bien sur que non, Okuni-sama, je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous, vous le savez. répondit Kabuto en faisant une courbette.

- Oh la, la quel flatteur, ce garçon, fit Okuni en riant tout en lui ébouriffant la tête, et cesse de faire des courbettes, ce n'est pas très bon pour le dos, elle se dirigea vers les soldats, allez les enfants. En route. »

Ils suivirent leur chef jusqu'à la sortie du labo sous l'œil légèrement inquiet de Kabuto.

« J'ignore ce qu'Orochomaru-sensei est en train de mijoter mais faites attention à vous Okuni-sama. »


	16. Intermède: Jiraya

Disclaimers : Bon, alors, Naruto et les autres ne sont pas à moi.

Rating : T

Genre : UA, OOC, romance het et shonen ai.

Et voici le dernier chapitre de la deuxième partie.

Chapitre 10 : Intermède avec Jiraya : Départ pour la vérité :

Comme d'habitude, le village de la Pluie ne faillit pas à sa réputation et fut submergée par une grande averse. Jiraya n'en eut cure, il continua à écrire son roman malgré le manque flagrant d'inspiration.

Il fallait dire qu'il ne sortait plus depuis longtemps et les seules compagnies qu'il s'autorisait furent celles de ses grenouilles qu'il élevait et de son petit-fils Nagato (qui se faisait appeler Pein) qui passait son temps à boire quand il n'était pas dans son atelier à tatouer et à percer ses clients en compagnie de son collègue et meilleur ami, Yahiko. Heureusement que sa petite amie Konan était là pour tempérer ses ardeurs. Il soupira et s'arrêta d'écrire puis regarda la photo encadrée sur la table basse.

Son attention se reporta sur une petite fille blonde qui souriait à pleine dents à son grand frère. Naruto. La pauvre petite avait été envoyée au laboratoire de son vieil ami et ancien rival Orochimaru et depuis, plus de nouvelles. Sur l'ordre du Troisième, il avait été obligé de ramener Nagato avec lui peu après la mort de son père et depuis, il avait vu son petit-fils sombrer dans le désespoir à cause de son père mort mais surtout de sa petite sœur disparue. Il n'avait pu lui dire la vérité sinon, il savait que son petit-fils aurait tout fait pour la retrouver.

Nagato s'en était toujours voulu de n'avoir pu _protéger_ Naruto de ses calvaires et du rejet quotidien qu'elle _subissait_ à l'époque. Maintenant pour lui, elle est morte et l'alcool était là pour soulager sa culpabilité. Jiraya lui avait maintes fois reproché son attitude mais Nagato ne voulut rien entendre. Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant le tira de sa mélancolie, laissant place à une jeune femme brune qui portait une rose en papier dans les cheveux :

« Comment allez-vous, Jiraya ?, lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Bien, Konan, merci. Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Il y a une lettre pour vous. De la part d'une certaine Iruka Umino. »

Konan lui tendit la lettre qu'il prit. Il la regarda, surpris. « _Pourquoi la tutrice de Naruto m'enverrait-elle… ? » _Il l'ouvrit et lut le contenu.

« _« Navrée de vous importuner mais il est temps pour vous de retourner à Konoha City. Naruto est vivante, fini de fuir._

_Iruka Umino. »_

« Konan, déclara Jiraya, dis à Nagato que nous partons à Konoha City immédiatement. Naruto est vivante. »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Konan puis elle partit en courant.

Jiraya quant à lui, regarda la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Iruka a raison, ce n'est pas en fuyant ces responsabilités, qu'on résoudra le problème. Naruto Uzumaki n'est pas un _**monstre**_.

« Ouais, fit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres, fini de fuir. »

Et voilà, fin de la deuxième partie. La troisième partie sera plus courte du genre « calme avant la tempête » et se passera notamment à Konoha City.

Misora.


End file.
